


Rebel Without A Cause

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea when I was making a Jimberly video. Jason's a bad boy, and he moves to Angel Grove when he's in high school. It's completely AU. For those who don't know me, (I'm JimberlyShipper on ff.net) I am not a fan of Tommy, and he will not appear in this fic at all. This going to be a mulichapter. I got the idea from the episode A Bad Reflection On You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Power Rangers do not belong to me. Neither does anything else that is someone else’s. This is an idea I got when I was working on a Jason/Kimberly video. I was using some scenes from A Bad Reflection On You. What if Jason was new in Angel Grove, and he was a bad boy? Would Kim still fall or him? There will be no Tommy, as I can’t stand him for those new to my writing. This will be a WIP, even though I don’t need any of those, sigh. Read on!**_  
Rebel Without A Cause  
By Julia

His motorcycle was red, with black flames. Jason Scott breezed in town, in front of his family’s moving truck. Jason didn’t know how they chosen to come to Angel Grove from San Francisco, but here they were. Jason’s brown hair was in his eyes, and he had an earring in his ear. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a leather jacket, (which was black) a white tee shirt, and he had on heavy combat boots. He had a tattoo on his arm, it was a rose, with his mother’s name underneath it. Jason had lost his mother when he was five. His father was incredibly distant now, and would barely talk to him. Jason didn’t want to admit that he cared about it. Because he did. Jason couldn’t get a bit of attention from him.

His father was driving the U-Haul, and his uncle Theo was driving their Honda Civic. Jason’s whole life was in that U-Haul. Jason didn’t want to be here. They had sold the house that he’d always lived in, and the memories of his mother had been in that house. Jason didn’t want to stay in the crappy apartment they’d gotten. His dad didn’t really go to work as regularly as he used to. Jason was used to it by now. Je was definitely a person who got what he wanted anyway. Jason stopped at a stoplight, and looked around. This place seemed to be a Norman Rockwell painting. That was the bad thing. He curled his lip in disgust. Jason didn’t want to even go by the school. It was probably just as suburban as the rest of the town. It was a lot smaller than San Fran. That was a definite bad thing. He started up his foot on the bike again and they headed down the street again. Jason didn’t even know where they were going to even put all of their stuff. Not that he’d cared about most of his stuff. Jason was not one to get into material possessions. He only had a few things that he really wanted to keep. They rumbled to a stop in the bad part of town.

Their apartment building was rundown, not that Jason was surprised. It’s not like they had a lot of money to really afford something nice. He locked up his bike and took off his helmet. Jason tossed some of his hair out of his eyes. His wavy hair was down to his collarbone. He went to the U-Haul, and didn’t say a word to his father. He knew that David didn’t want to say anything to him anyway. Jason opened the back of the truck. They had movers, but honestly Jason didn’t trust any of them. He grabbed his end table and headed up to the building. It wasn’t going to keep anything out, it looked like it would fall over if the wind blew it funny. He pulled out keys, and opened up the door to the building. Jason didn’t think he could live here without having a lock on his bedroom door. The rest of the building wasn’t much better. They at least lived on the fourth floor, so it was less likely that they’d get robbed. Jason tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He didn’t know how they were going to survive here. He opened the door to their apartment, his brown eyes taking in the worn apartment. They had appliances, though, Jason wasn’t sure why. He headed for his bedroom, which was off the kitchen. He put his end table down, and his helmet on top. He wished they could have stayed in San Francisco.

Jason was supposed to help unload some things, but he decided to let the movers do it and grabbed up his helmet again. It was time to go and check out Angel Grove. Jason brushed past the movers and went back down the stairs. He grabbed his uncle and ignored his father. Jason hated him. Ever since he was five, his father had been incredibly standoffish with him. Jason was incredibly used to that. That was just how life went, and it was sad. That he was used to it, anyway. Jason’s boots scuffed on the pavement as he headed to his bike. He checked his pockets. Yes, he had some joints. Jason was covered on that front. Then he slid onto his bike, his hair that wasn’t in the helmet splayed out over his back. Jason wasn’t going to let his dad talk him into getting it cut, either. Jason didn’t care what his dad and possibly the school thought. It was his hair, and he’d grown it for three years. It was strong, too, he used long and strong shampoo. He liked to keep it nice. Jason got on the bike and tore off down the street. What was going on all up in here? Probably nothing. 

The park was totally full of people. Kimberly Anne Hart loved this. It was always gorgeous in Angel Grove, Southern California at its best. Kimberly was sitting with her best friends, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Billy Mitchell, and Curtis Taylor, Zack’s cousin. They were having a picnic, sandwiches, chips, cookies. That sort of thing. Kim had brought her guitar. She loved to play, and her friends loved to hear her. She was laughing and picking up a sandwich to eat when she saw a boy ride into a parking space on a bike. A motorcycle. Kimberly’s breath caught. Her friends were talking, but she was focused on him. He was beautiful, he was so good looking. He looked to be a “bad boy” quote unquote, he was dressed in tight jeans, a leather jacket, a tight white tee shirt, and huge combat boots. Kimberly couldn’t believe how chocolate his brown eyes were. He might be the hottest guy she’d ever seen. She didn’t know if she was ever going to find one that was so hot. Kimberly had never had a boyfriend before. She had never really been interested in anyone before. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes on him. He was walking around the grass, and Kimberly was thinking he was new in town. He seemed to be looking at the park with fresh eyes.

Excusing herself, Kimberly got up, meaning to go over and introduce herself. Her hand ran over her jeans pocket, where her iPhone was. She was wearing a pair of pink jeans, relaxed fit, and a hot pink tee shirt. She had on a pair of red flats. She got up to him, a smile coming over her features. She was friendly, it was just how they all were. “Um, hi. You new to Angel Grove?” It was small enough that she knew he was. Kim wanted to offer her hand, but she wasn’t sure if he was going to take it or not. Kimberly was doing her best not to drool openly, that would be incredibly embarrassing. Kimberly had to admit, he was even hotter in person. He had some stubble going on, too. That was incredibly hot. Kimberly said, “I’m Kimberly Hart, it’s nice to meet you.” She didn’t know if he’d reply or not, but he was at least looking back at her. That was a good thing. Kimberly didn’t know what else to say. She wanted him to say something back before she said anymore. Kimberly was not a shy girl. Kimberly wasn’t a cheerleader anymore, but she had used to be. She had given it up to focus on gymnastics. That was her main focus. Besides school, that was. Not that she had straight As. 

Amused, Jason looked at her. He didn’t know if he should talk to her or not. Jason thought she was cute as hell, but he wasn’t into serious, and this girl looked like that’s all she was about. Jason ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t curly, but it was wavy. He had been growing it for three years. Got a trim once in awhile. He didn’t want it any longer than it already was. Jason didn’t know if he was going to be a regular in school. He skipped a lot. It’s not as if he really cared about his grades. They were all over the place. Jason wasn’t stupid, though. He was actually pretty smart. He just happened to get in trouble a lot. Jason wasn’t exactly someone to worry about things like that. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a joint that could be mistaken for a cig. Jason pulled out a lighter, too. If this was a problem for her, she didn’t show it. Jason gave her a glance. “I’m Jason.” He said. He didn’t offer anymore information than that. Jason didn’t want to let anyone in if he didn’t have to. It was just easier that way. It meant that he could keep things close to the vest. It was the way he wanted it. Jason wasn’t opening himself up to more pain. He’d had enough in his life. He honestly couldn’t handle anymore. He was at capacity. Jason gave her a smirk. “I am new to Angel Grove.” He let his eyes roll when he said that. Jason could care less about this town. He would be out of here as soon as he could be.

Nothing about him screamed welcoming. That wasn’t a surprise to her. Kimberly watched him with the joint, and she wondered if it was marijuana. Kimberly didn’t do drugs herself, and she knew that her dad would kill her if she was around anyone who did. Kimberly had to admit, that even if he was doing them, that wasn’t a deterrent from her being around him. Kimberly knew that was probably a bad thing. She would be getting herself into trouble. Kimberly kept her hazel eyes on him. “I can show you around, if you want.” That was definitely true. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, looking at his. She would love to play with it. It looked soft and luxurious. Kimberly didn’t know if he’d let her. She was willing to bet that he wouldn’t. She was taken with him already, and she knew that was a bad thing, too. Kimberly was going to have to watch herself. She wasn’t going to like this if it ended up ugly. Kimberly didn’t know if he would take her up on her offer or not. It was hard to tell. Jason seemed to be a closed off kind of person. Kimberly wasn’t sure if she blamed him. This life could get tough. Kimberly hadn’t been one to see it first hand, other than her parents divorcing and her mother moving to Paris.

“You don’t want to take up with the likes of me, hon.” Jason told her bluntly. This was so very true. He could tell that she was a good girl. She should go find someone else to be with. Jason wasn’t going to be the one she took home to her parents. Jason wasn’t a parents guy. He didn’t even care about his own father. She looked really disappointed when he said that. Jason did his best to quell the feelings of guilt that he had when she made that look. He didn’t know how to exit this situation. Jason wasn’t used to having people talk to him. He was used to people staying away out of fear. Jason wasn’t sure that he felt okay with hurting her feelings. He didn’t. She seemed like a nice girl, and Jason wasn’t a good guy, but he still didn’t go out of his way to hurt girls. Jason took a puff of his own joint and appraised her. He wasn’t going to get himself mixed up with her if he didn’t have to. It would only end up with both of them being hurt. Jason wasn’t one to get himself hurt. Jason ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t want to be having this conversation. There didn’t seem to be a polite way out of it. Jason sighed. “You will only get in trouble if you go after me.” That was also true, and Jason almost wished it wasn’t. He would have loved to kiss her. She was unbelievably cute. The way her lips looked, Jason found himself licking his.

That should not have hurt to hear him say. But it did. Kimberly licked her lips when he licked his. She couldn’t help it. He looked so hot doing it. Kimberly mostly couldn’t think when he was looking at her like that. Kimberly wasn’t sure if she was making an impact or not. She hoped that she was. Kimberly really couldn’t help herself. He was incredibly sexy. She had never felt like this before. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. “You seem more than that to me.” She said this honestly. Kimberly felt like she could see more to him. She just thought that someone just had to bring it out in him. She so wanted to be the one to bring it out in him. She really did. Kim tried not to let her heart fall when he let a laugh out. Kimberly folded her arms tightly. “You really have that kind of opinion about yourself? You’ll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude.” Kimberly said. That didn’t make him laugh, but he did give her a smirk. Those seemed way too at home on his face. She really wanted to see him give a real, genuine smile. She wanted to see him lit up. Kimberly was hoping that he’d try it. 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere.” Jason replied, shrugging. Jason was only planning on going back to San Fran. This place was going to cramp his style. Jason puffed on his joint. He was enjoying talking about things with her, though. Even if he shouldn’t. He should be backing away and finding his own spot of grass. Jason felt eyes on him. She had some of her friends there. Jason ran his hand along his hair again. He wasn’t one to have friends. He supposed that he should have a couple. Maybe. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to extricate himself from this conversation. Not politely, and Jason was not actually wanting to hurt her. Why, he didn’t know. Jason had never had feelings for anyone before. He didn’t think that he was actually having them for this girl, but he could. Jason really had to watch that. She deserved more than he was. He could tell just by looking at her. Jason didn’t want to be the one that ruined her. He’d been around the block a few times. More than once, too. Jason wasn’t one to be exactly in love with sex, but he did like it. Jason didn’t often have a want for it, but when he did, always was able to pick one up easily enough. “I’m useless. I already know that. It’s what I’m used to.”

Kimberly really felt bad about that. That he felt badly about himself. She thought that he should have a better outlook. You had to be confident. It was the best way to be. Kimberly said, “I’m so sorry, Jason. That you feel that way.” She could tell that he wanted to exit this conversation. That wasn’t good. Kimberly was afraid to see him walk away. She didn’t want him to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bulk and Skull. They headed over to them, and she groaned. Kimberly didn’t want them to come over here. That was the last thing she needed. Bulk and Skull were always hitting on her. She almost hoped that they did, though, because maybe Jason would defend her. Jason didn’t look like the type who would do it, but maybe he would. Kimberly would like that. “Skull, go away.” She said automatically. She didn’t even wait for him to speak. Kimberly didn’t want to listen to his spiel. It was always crude, and she didn’t want to give him the shot to hit on her. Kimberly had known him since kindergarten, and him trying to hit on her was incredibly annoying. She couldn’t handle it. 

Jason looked at the new additions. They seemed like total tools, but they would be suitable for hanging out with. Jason watched as the one called Skull made a face at Kimberly. Jason let out a breath as he finished his joint and crushed out the roach. He really didn’t know if he was going to stop him if he hit on Kimberly. Jason should, he supposed, but he wasn’t exactly that guy. The one who did the come to the girl’s rescue thing. Jason didn’t want to be that guy. It was too much of a hassle. It meant you had to show up for things. Jason wasn’t someone who did that kind of thing. “Jason.” He said, as they eyed him up. Jason wasn’t going to care if they were not into being friends with him. Jason didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. He had cultivated his whole life that way. It was the easiest way to get himself from getting hurt. Jason folded his strong arms. He wasn’t going to care about anyone in this town. Jason wasn’t sure if they were going to keep their hands to themselves. Jason really hoped that they would. He was a black belt in four different kinds of martial arts, but it was supposed to teach you non violence. Jason didn’t care sometimes. Jason would protect himself if he had to.

Skull smirked at Kimberly, and when Jason talked to him, he had to admit, he thought the dude looked interesting. Skull wasn’t sure where he had come from, but he was definitely not from Angel Grove. He had to be new in town. Skull ran his hand through his black hair. He caught Bulk’s eye. They both weren’t sure what to think of him. Skull said, “I’m Skull. This is Bulk.” Usually, he was the sidekick. Skull was trying to get in Kim’s pants. He wasn’t sure that he even still wanted to, it was just habit. “You new?”

“Yeah, this town is like fucking Pleasantville.” Jason said, scoffing. “It’s so lame. I’m from San Fran. My old man sold out house and moved us to this…. fucking assbackwards town.” Jason did his best to ignore the hurt look on Kim’s face. He wasn’t going to feel guilty for not being tactful. Jason wasn’t a tactful guy. He just didn’t have the patience for it. Jason almost wished he did. Jason probably never would. It wasn’t his bag. “You guys want to go raise hell?” He asked. Jason felt like getting a five finger discount on something.

That surprised them both. Skull looked at him. He wasn’t sure what Jason was asking. They didn’t do a lot of serious law breaking. Skull could tell that Jason meant what he was saying. Something serious. Skull looked at him. “You mean, like, something serious? Stealing?” He asked. He didn’t really know if he wanted to do something like that. But it might be kind of a rush. Skull didn’t know if they could avoid getting caught if they did it. He ignored the look on Kim’s face. She looked utterly horrified. “That’s something new. That’s one thing we’ve never done.”

“Well, then, fuck, let’s go.” Jason said, as he pulled out his keys. “I’ve got my bike. I can meet ya’ll somewhere.” Jason ran his hand over his chest. “There has to be something to do in this town.” Jason was going to have to learn where all the cops hung out. He wasn’t going to get pinched. Jason was going to have to learn the lay of the land. He refused. That hadn’t happened yet, and he was going to keep his record clean as far as that went. Jason ignored Kim, she looked really upset. He wasn’t going to dry her tears. It was better she learned now, before she got attached. Jason wasn’t going to act like he cared. Jason couldn’t be that guy.

Kimberly watched them walk away, Jason not even looking back at her. She ran her hands along her arms. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want Jason to go get himself in trouble. But clearly, that was his plan. Kimberly tried to come up with something to say to stop him. She just couldn’t. Kimberly sighed and stood there for a minute, watching them walk away. Kim didn’t really know what to say. They got further away, and Kimberly very reluctantly went back to her friends. She didn’t know how she was going to end up not having feelings for Jason, because she already did. She had all these butterflies in her stomach. Jason was the hottest guy she’d ever seen in her life. Kimberly went back to her friends. They all looked up when she got back. “There’s a new boy in town.” Kimberly said, ignoring the looks of pity that they gave her. She didn’t want to know what they had to say. They were going to tell her that he wasn’t good enough for her. Kimberly didn’t want to hear that. She had to have him. He was… she could tell that he was more than met the eye.

When Kimberly got to school the following Monday, Jason was there. He was hanging out on the stairs, openly smoking. That was the crazy part. She couldn’t believe how brazen that was. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, trying to relax. Seeing him got her all twisted up. She wasn’t sure why. Okay, that wasn’t true. She was. She just didn’t want to admit why. Kimberly ignored him as best she could, because she didn’t want to set herself up for more pain. She went to her locker, where Zack and Aisha were waiting for her. She started spinning her locker combination. Kimberly wasn’t going to even mention his name. She looked at her friends. “So, are you guys ready for that physics test?” She asked, as she got her books out. She did her best to keep her tone calm. Kimberly didn’t want to talk. Not about Jason. She knew that she was barking up the wrong tree. She knew that Jason didn’t want to be with her. Kimberly wished that he did. He was so cute. She’d even got so far as to say that he was sexy. Kimberly was so glad she even thought so. She was scared that she’d be too frigid or something to want that. But he was cute enough, and she was okay with that. She knew that she might want to have sex, that was scary. But with Jason……

Jason was smoking, and Bulk and Skull were with him. He didn’t really care that Kimberly had seen him. It wasn’t going to change is behavior. Jason was never worried about how his behavior would effect others. He supposed that meant that was a shitty thing for him to do, but he had never been concerned. Jason took another puff of his cigarette. Bulk and Skull were both trying to look like they didn’t want to be around the smoking. But Jason was owning it. He didn’t care. If he got tossed out, so what. It wouldn’t be the first school he was expelled from. Jason had already been expelled from four high schools and six middle schools. Or junior high. Whichever you wanted to call it. Jason didn’t know and didn’t care. “You guys are incredibly useless.” He said. It was more of a buddies joking kind of thing. Jason didn’t hate them. They were proving that they were going to be good for stealing and shit. Jason had managed to get all kinds of shit with them. They hadn’t taken that much themselves, but Jason ad made out like a bandit. Jason had gotten a lot of new clothes, that he actually needed, some new shoes, and a few new comic books. 

He hung back against the railing. They were supposed to be going to class. Jason wasn’t a class guy. He never had been. It was just a waste of his precious, valuable time. He could be out stealing. Or knocking over mailboxes or something. Jason thought it was better than listening to some dude rail about math for 45 minutes. That was time, time he could have, all to himself. If it was nine kids, it would come out to 5 minutes each kid. There he was, doing math. He already knew it. Next thing. Jason ran his hand along his hair. He caught the eye of that Zack kid, one of the kids that hung around Kim. Jason didn’t know why he was staring, and stared back. He didn’t look away with things like that. Full on, that was his way. Jason held it, a little menacingly, and eventually, Zack looked away. Jason thought he should feel triumphant but he didn’t. He felt weird. Like he was supposed to know something that he didn’t. Jason felt strange, because he hadn’t ever been officially introduced, so it made no sense. Jason watched the back of his head, which was covered by his red bandanna. He didn’t think about that long, didn’t have the chance. That’s when a teacher came up. Jason rolled his eyes. He didn’t care. “No.” He said flatly. 

The teacher looked at him. “Excuse me, young man, but you are not dressed according to school rules, and furthermore, there is no smoking allowed. So you have to put that out.” He was not at all bothered by Jason’s attitude. He had seen boys like Jason before. He just needed a person to take interest in him. Show him that there was someone who did want him to go somewhere. It was going to be important that he try and get that point across. “Don’t you have a class to go to? And keep in mind, the answer is yes.”

Jason scoffed and ran his hand on the fabric of his jeans. He kept the smirk on his face. This wasn’t going to end up the way this teacher wanted. Jason had had this type of teacher before. They always wanted to help him. They usually gave up when Jason was the one who wasn’t going to be the ‘good kid’ that he always had inside him. Jason was sure that it would keep happening as long as the bleeding hearts were there. They were always coming out of the wood work. Jason was the one who was going to be the same. Always.

He kept his glare in place, and stared the teacher down. He continued to smoke, too. Let them try and intimidate him. Jason would stand his ground. Jason took a long, defiant drag on the offending object, and then let it out. At least it wasn’t weed. He had some of that, too. Let them try. Jason didn’t give a damn about if he had a future or not. This was complete and utter bullshit. Jason was as relaxed as could be, and he knew that he was getting to the guy, too. Never show fear or weakness. It gave the opponent the advantage. Jason wasn’t one to do that. “I probably do, but I don’t have the foggiest idea what that would be. Mostly because I don’t care, and also, lost my schedule. Ooops.” Jason said, and he meant that. It was just too easy. He took another long drag. He could do this all day. He was very skilled at it. He had had lots of practice. This couldn’t be any different than this school in San Francisco. He was willing to bet that it was about the same. They all wanted to act like they cared, but they didn’t. They never did. It had happened quite a bit. More than he wanted to admit. “Dude, I can do this all day. You don’t scare me with your tough love bullshit. So save it for someone else.”

After a standoff, Jason won. He moved on. Bulk and Skull were in awe. He just shrugged. Jason didn’t care if they liked it or not. They were going to have to deal with it. It wasn’t his problem. Jason put out the cig, since it was done, and hopped off the wall. “Going to English. There’s a chick that I want to nail.” He said by way of explanation, and his buddies nodded. He pulled out a toothpick, and chewed on it. When he got to the classroom, he peeked inside. Kimberly was sitting third row, 2 down. She was so beautiful. Jason actually felt this…. well, odd attachment to her. He wasn’t supposed to want her. Jason even knew her last name now... Hart. She was Kimberly Hart. It was so ironic. That she would be that gorgeous with that last name and Jason wasn’t sure that he even had one. He’d like to think he did, but he didn’t. It was something he thought he’d maybe never have again. It really wasn’t fair in the grand scheme of things. Life, that was. Jason was good at hiding how he was disappointed in life. You had to be to survive.

For Kim, English class was busy. She was supposed to write a paper on Romeo and Juliet. That definitely wasn’t something she was prepared to do. Not because it was hard to get, but because she wasn’t missing the comparison to herself and Jason. And that was incredibly stupid. There was no actual chance of that happening. Kimberly was being paired up with Aisha for the project. She was glad, because Aisha would help keep her focused. She had to be reminded that she didn’t need to be with Jason. She was taking notes, while Aisha was talking about the comparisons to things they could make, like West Side Story. Kimberly personally didn’t like that movie, but she got that it was a retelling of the tragic play. Kimberly felt eyes watching her, and she looked up. She looked around, and then caught Jason’s brown eyes in the doorway. She held his gaze, until he looked away. Kimberly felt heartened, although she did wonder why he was watching instead of coming inside. Kimberly supposed she shouldn’t really be surprised. He definitely didn’t look like a boy who went to class very often. She blushed a little and turned back to Aisha, who had changed to a schedule for meeting up to get the work done. This she chimed in on, they needed a good grade.

When class let out, Kimberly had to say bye to Aisha, she had history next, and Aisha had gym. She ran into Jason in the hallway. He was leaning against the lockers, playing with his iPhone. Was he waiting for her? That couldn’t be, not after what he had said. Kimberly was really surprised. “Were you waiting on me?” She asked, not able to keep the hopeful sound out of her voice. That would be nice. Plus, she usually had boys circling around after English. She pushed her bag higher on her shoulder.

Jason shrugged noncommittally. He didn’t want to admit it. But of course he had been. Jason felt… some odd attachment to her. Why, he didn’t know. It would be completely useless for them to be together. Jason glanced up at her, meeting her hazel eyes. “It’s no big deal, babe.” He said, and he meant it. Jason was going to end up falling for her, and that was going to end up badly for all concerned. It would lead to nothing good. Jason just couldn’t help himself. She was so beautiful and innocent. Jason liked them that way. They were the ones who were good for being an old lady.

“Are you sure about that?” Kimberly asked, her eyes on him. She didn’t know if he would admit it, but she knew it was true. Kimberly was sure now that he liked her, too. Kimberly tightened her grip on her books. She was further surprised when Jason took them from her, and held them with one hand at his side. Kimberly didn’t know what he was doing, but she settled into a pace with him. A slow one. Jason still probably didn’t know his way around. Kimberly folded her arms, not sure what to do with her hands. She didn’t usually have someone to carry her books for her.

That was the one thing that Jason didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to admit out loud that he wasn’t sure. Jason couldn’t let himself have anything permanent. He would just end up losing it. Jason couldn’t even fathom losing anything else. He really didn’t want to go through that again. It was bad enough that he’d lost his mother. Jason had often wondered what it might have been like if his mother had lived. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It showed off his pierced ear. He was wearing a tiny gold hoop. Jason held her books tightly in his hand so he didn’t drop them. “What class do you have next?”

“History.” She replied, still very confused. This wasn’t what she had been expecting. Kimberly kept her eyes on him, wondering what to say. She didn’t want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn’t want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn’t want to scare him off. He was here with her without anything forcing him to be. She didn’t have to get him to do anything. Kimberly looked down at her shoes, marveling at their pink color. Then she said, “Are you sure you want to talk to me? You’ve been trying to avoid me.” That was just true.

She had to ask that, when he didn’t want to answer. Jason sighed. He was going to have to tread carefully. There was going to be only one way out of this. Jason was going to have to lie. He couldn’t tell her the truth, that he just couldn’t help himself. There was just something about her that he really liked. Jason knew that this was a very bad idea. She was never going to accept that it couldn’t be at all serious. Jason said, “I don’t know, I don’t think it really matters, does it?” Jason hoped that she’d take that and accept it.

Kimberly nodded, hoping that he was just being evasive. Kimberly didn’t want the alternative to be true. She sighed and started up the stairs, her class was upstairs. Jason followed. Every student they passed stared at them. It was a small school, and of course there were rumors flying around. Kimberly couldn’t help it but feel lucky. He was incredibly sexy and he was talking to her. Kimberly stopped outside the classroom, and Jason handed her her books. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. She had never been more nervous in her life. It was imperative that she got this right. She wasn’t going to get him to walk away, no matter what she had to do. Kimberly hugged her books to her chest. “Do you have plans for lunch? We could meet for lunch.” Kimberly said, giving him a big smile. She hoped that he would agree to go. They could sit with her friends, although she was sure that he wouldn’t want to. Jason actually seemed to like Bulk and Skull. That was completely puzzling to her. They were completely numbskulls, and she wished that something she could say that would get him to stop hanging out with them. She had to admit, he was the type, even if he was more than that.

Really? She wanted to get lunch? Jason did his best not to roll his eyes. He didn’t know if he wanted to go or not. He had been planning on going off campus for lunch. If he was even here the rest of the day. School wasn’t his bag. Jason was half hoping he’d get kicked out and they could move again. Jason hated this place already. It was incredibly boring. Jason did finally agree. “Okay, fine.” He said, doing his best to sound casual about things. She had to get that idea.

 

_**Author’s note: Hope ya’ll like! I know that it’s very different than Power Rangers, but it’s AU, and I thought it should be a little more adult. It’s going to get darker before it gets lighter, just fyi. Let me know what you think! More asap. I promise. XD.** _


	2. Miles To Go

Chapter Two: Miles to Go

When lunchtime rolled around, Kimberly was so very nervous. She didn’t know what was going to happen. Jason was so very unpredictable. It was hard to guess if he’d come or not. She hadn’t seen him since earlier in the day. Kimberly headed into the cafeteria, and she was surprised to find Jason waiting for her. She hadn’t expected that. Kimberly couldn’t keep away the smile that bubbled to her face. She was so glad to see him. Especially since she hadn’t expected to see him. Kimberly went to the lunch line, Jason following her. She was so glad he was here. “What do you think you want to eat?” She asked, looking up at what the offerings were that day. She was thinking pizza would be good. She didn’t know if much else sounded good. Kimberly was glad that Bulk and Skull seemed to be nowhere in sight, too. She didn’t want to deal with them. It was still strange to her that Jason seemed to want to be friends with them. He was better than them. Kimberly picked up the pizza and put it on her tray. She wondered if Zack and the others would join them. She hoped so, she wanted them to like Jason. Kimberly didn’t know for sure how that was going to go, either. But maybe it was going to be okay. They could do it. 

Jason wasn’t sure what had made him actually show up to lunch with Kimberly. He really thought she was beautiful. Jason knew that he had no business being with her though. Jason wasn’t the kind of guy that she could take home. He couldn’t help himself though. She was so beautiful. Jason thought her naivete was actually adorable. He was sure that she was a virgin, and that was kind of hot, too. Jason absolutely wasn’t. He was at least safe when he did have sex. Jason wasn’t about getting a disease or something. Jason shrugged as he looked over the choices. “I don’t know. I am really into burgers.” He said. Jason grabbed a burger and fries, putting it on his tray. They had everyone staring at them. Jason didn’t much care about that. Jason was just glad that no one was starting any shit. Jason didn’t have time to beat up anybody. Jason had a black belt in three different kinds of martial arts. He wasn’t supposed to be violent with it. And mostly he wasn’t. Jason just liked to be able to kick ass if he had to. Jason walked with her to pay. He pulled out his wallet. “I got both of these.” He told the lunch lady, and Kimberly smiled and said a soft thank you.

Kimberly led them to her normal lunch table, Zack and Billy were there already, and Zack’s cousin Curtis. Kimberly and Curtis had dated for five minutes in junior high. Kimberly was glad that they’d stayed friends. She said softly, “Guys, this is Jason.” Kimberly said this, although she was sure that they all knew that. Rumors had been flying all over the place. Kimberly had heard a lot of them. She was sure none of them were true, though. Kimberly didn’t tend to put stock in rumors. Half of the time there was no truth to them. Kimberly was surprised when Jason pulled out her chair for her. She sat down, a big smile on her face. It was really romantic of him. Kimberly had literally never been so happy, even though she wasn’t sure that it would last long. She could tell that he was still fighting demons within himself. She could tell that he was fighting his urges to be a good guy instead of the bad guy he was. She really wasn’t sure which ones she wanted to win. She mostly just wanted him to be happy. Clearly he wasn’t sure what he wanted to be. Kimberly looked up when Aisha joined them. Now they were all here. She introduced them all. Kimberly didn’t know what Jason would think of her friends, but she hoped that he’d like them. They were her best friends. And she really wanted Jason to be her boyfriend. 

Jason wasn’t sure what to make of her friends. They were just as naive as Kimberly, but since he didn’t want to sleep with any of them, it wasn’t the same. Jason took a bite of his burger, casting his glance at them all in turn. The hip hop dancy dude and his girlfriend weren’t so bad, Jason thought if things were different he’d’ve been friends with them. The Billy dude he wasn’t so sure about. He was kind of a nerd. Not that that was bad, he just wasn’t someone that Jason would want to hang out with. Jason didn’t chime in very often, he was usually pretty quiet.

Zack arched his eyebrows as he looked back at Jason. He felt very protective of Kimberly. Other than Curtis, she’d never have had a serious boyfriend. It’s like she was waiting for the right guy. Zack wasn’t sure that he thought this Jason joker was it. He knew not to believe every rumor, but there had to be some truth. Zack took a bite of his pizza. It was pretty good. He kept his brown eyes on Jason, trying to read him. He was having a hard time, this dude was super quiet. And he was friends with Bulk and Skull. That gave him strikes. He met Kim’s eyes, she was glaring at him. That meant shape up and stop judging. 

When they were finished with lunch, one that went very well, Jason offered to carry Kim’s books to her class for her. Kimberly briefly wondered if Jason was going to class or if he was skipping. She was quiet on the walk, but his fingers laced through hers, and he held her hand all the way to her class. Everyone stared at them as they walked. Kimberly had to admit, that felt really good. Why, she didn’t know. She guessed it was because no one had ever been that envious of her before. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear as they stopped in front of her door. Kimberly didn’t really know what to say to him. Ever. She had to learn how to talk to him. They had to communicate somehow. Kimberly looked down at their entwined hands. They looked really nice. She was so glad that he was holding her hand. He was tracing the back of her hand with his thumb. She’d never had someone do that before. It felt incredibly amazing. Kimberly cleared her throat. “So, you want to go to the Youth Center after school? I have to work on my gymnastics, but then we could grab a bite at the Juice Bar.” It was run by this great guy named Ernie. They all loved Ernie. Kimberly thought the place might be a little too lame for Jason, but she really hoped that he would want to go. He was so…. she just wanted to get to know him better. Kimberly wanted to know him very well.

It was so hard to say no to that heart shaped face. Jason said, “Sure, yeah, I’ll go with you. Meet me by the bike rack?” He asked, and she nodded. Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he’d wanted to go for the lips but he chickened out. Jason never chickened out. Mostly because he was sure that she wanted serious, and he didn’t know that that would be okay. Jason ran his hand through his long hair, it was free of its ponytail. It flowed to his shoulders freely. “I’ll pick you up out front then.” Jason said, a touch of nervousness in his rich baritone. 

“Great. Just…. you have an extra helmet, right? Because my dad will kill me if it’s on a bike with no helmet.” Kimberly didn’t see the point in telling him that he’d kill her anyway. She didn’t want to disappoint him if she didn’t have to, but Jason was truly amazing. She was so going to risk her dad’s anger to be with him any way that she could. Kimberly was already starting to really fall for him. He was such a complex person. That was really interesting to her. There was more to him than met the eye, and that wasn’t true of most of the guys in Angel Grove. Kimberly was doing her best to behave right.

Telling her he did have a helmet, he told her that he had to go and handed her her books so she could go to class. Jason let go of her hand, a bit reluctantly. Why the fuck was he getting so damn attached to this girl? She was way too good for him. Way too good. Jason couldn’t imagine going steady with anyone, let alone her. He looked back once over his shoulder to see her once more. Honestly he had to stop doing this. It was ridiculous. He had to put a stop to it. But he also couldn’t imagine hurting the girl that that gorgeous face belonged to. God, this chick was turning him soft. Jason headed down the hall. He didn’t know what he was going to do about all of this. Maybe he’d go and get laid or something. Although he wasn’t entirely sure that he wouldn’t be picturing Kimberly’s face when that happened. Okay. What the hell was up with him? This place was making him soft. He got to the auditorium, where he found Bulk and Skull. He nodded at them, sliding onto the bleachers with them, taking out a joint. He didn’t care if it was on school grounds. Jason was made to break rules. He lit it and lifted it to his mouth. He took a deep puff before he said anything. “What’s up, losers?” He asked, not even trying to apologize for the losers remark. Jason never apologized for anything. That was something that he should care to work on.

Bulk still wasn’t sure what to think of Jason. Dude was a bit crazy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted dude to be hanging out with them. He was into a lot more crazy stuff happening than he and Skull were. They had to stop this before it got out of hand. Skull, on the other hand, seemed delighted with the guy. Which was crazy, because Skull was still supposedly trying to get into Kim’s pants. And Kim had a major crush on this dude. Whom they had no fucking clue about. All they knew was he’d moved down from San Fran. They had tried to get more, dude was Fort Knox. Bulk didn’t like or trust him so far. First time they’d gone to do something with him and he’d stolen all kinds of things, none of which he needed, but of course had done so anyway. He shared, of course, but Bulk still didn’t like it. That is not what he and Skull were about. They liked to do their petty pranks. They were class clowns, nothing more. Bulk gave Jason a small wave, without trying to make it look like it was a disinterested wave. Bulk was going to have to take care of this, since Skull was completely useless. At the moment, he and Jason were discussing math’s use after school years. So thrilling. 

Jason wasn’t a bit deterred by Bulk staring at him. He just continued his conversation with Skull, he wasn’t one bit worried about what he thought. Not his thing. Jason preferred what he thought of himself rather than others’ thoughts. Jason liked to do things his way. Damn to hell whoever thought different. Jason loved his life. He nudged Skull. “Yo, Skullovitch, want to go to the mall?” He knew Bulk was going to say no, so it was curious as to who would be in charge. Jason knew that it would be him. He wasn’t at all stupid. Jason was going to show Bulkmeijer who was Boss.

“Hell yeah, Scott, let’s go.” Skull agreed, a smile on his face and not looking at Bulk at all. Jason grinned. Very good sign. Skull of course didn’t notice any potential tension. He was just glad to go to the mall. Jason watched Skull’s face, and he watched Bulk’s face. He was winning, and not by default. “You coming, Bulky?” Skull asked, as if the answer of yes should be obvious. Jason had a very triumphant look on his face. Bulk looked positively pissed. Jason could do nothing but smile cheekily. He knew he’d won. Bulk told Skull for them to go on ahead and go, and Jason and Skull got up to ditch school. That’s all that he wanted to do. Especially today.

When Jason was late for their date, Kimberly wasn’t surprised. She was sure that he’d ditched school all day. She did, however, wait for him like agreed. She just hoped that he would show up, like planned. He was so worth all of this. At least, she thought so. It was something that she thought she should do, be there for him. Wait, be patient. It was the right thing to do. Kimberly could tell that there was a good guy in there. He just needed someone to bring it out. Kimberly was going to do her level best. She kept her eyes peeled out for his bike, which did finally show up. 

Jason pulled up in front of Kimberly and killed his bike. He got off it, pulling up the extra helmet for Kimberly to put on. He still wasn’t sure what had made him show up for sure. But he was here. Jason ignored the butterflies in his stomach when their fingers touched when he handed her the extra helmet. He didn’t know what this Youth Center would be like, but he would go with her since she asked. That was troubling. He would have to examine why that was so important to him later. Jason watched as Kimberly slid the helmet on over her head, thinking how hot it was. She was going to make a great old lady. Oh that wasn’t good, fuck. 

The silence was a lot troubling to her, but she was fast noticing that he was quiet as a rule. That was just how he rolled, apparently. She was okay with quiet, She liked to talk a lot, so it would work out perfect. She put the helmet on and then climbed on the bike behind him, holding onto him tightly. She didn’t look to see if he was smiling, she was too busy being happy that she was pressed up close to him. He smelled amazing. He started up the bike, and took off, listening to Kim’s directions as to where the Youth Center was. She was really enjoying herself. She hung on tightly and gleefully thought in her head how great it was. 

He liked that she was so into this. Although he should be backing off, he did not do serious relationships. She was getting attached, he could tell. That was bad. Without sounding like a broken record. He had to come up with some kind of solution. They couldn’t just keep going on like this. They had to come to a decision that Jason was comfortable with. Although he had a feeling that Kimberly wouldn’t be comfortable with quite the same way. Jason was letting all of his defenses down. It was strange and he wasn’t sure at all that he liked it. But it kept happening, the more time that he spent with Kimberly. That was why he’d been wary about spending time with her. They came to a stop at the Youth Center.

Jason watched her do her gymnastics thing. She was really good. He’d grabbed a table at the Juice Bar section, and to his surprise, that hip hop guy joined him. That was a bit odd. He looked at him, wondering if the hip hop guy would start talking to him or not. Jason hoped that he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to have to deal with that. Although he knew hip hop dude was very important to Kimberly. Jason gave him a polite nod, but that’s all he would do. He didn’t want the dude to say something. That was the last thing that he wanted. Jason did his best to keep his eyes on Kimberly working on her moves. She was really good. Jason admired her tenacity. She was going to be amazing in the professional stage. If she took it that far. Jason didn’t know how she could be that good and not take it somewhere though. Jason didn’t have anything like that. Unless you counted martial arts. But he was not planning on doing anything with that. It was just….. it was something that he wasn’t sure that he had the stamina to deal with. Jason didn’t want to look at it too closely. He wasn’t really sure why. But it was something that he didn’t care to know the reason why. It was just something that should have the lid kept on tight. That’s how he was with everything. 

When she finished, Kimberly headed over to Jason. She had showered, too, and put on her clothes. She sat down in the chair next to Jason, Zack was at the table, too. Kimberly could tell that there was a bit of tension. She wondered why. It’s not as if they knew each other well. So that shouldn’t be getting in the way. Kimberly looked at them both. “You guys hungry? I’m going to get some fries and a shake. I’ll order for you too.” Zack told her his order, but Jason insisted he was fine. She was a bit puzzled by that, but she didn’t pressure him to give her one. She went up to the counter, and chatted with Ernie a bit while she gave him her orders. That’s when Bulk and Skull came in. Kimberly was immediately wary. She knew that Jason and them were starting to get close. Kimberly didn’t know if she liked that. Bulk had a strange look on his face, and she wondered why that was. Maybe he didn’t like Jason. Kimberly wasn’t sure how she felt about that if it was true. She turned to look back at Jason, to see if he’d get up and join them. He didn’t, he stayed at the table with Zack. That was good, right? Kimberly kept her gaze on Bulk and Skull, curiously. She watched as Skull gave Jason a wave, before he moved on to Bulk. Kimberly hopped back to the table, and sat down, her fingers moving out to touch Jason’s on top of the table. He didn’t move his hand, so she laced her fingers through his. It felt really good.

When her fingers moved through his, Jason was more than a little alarmed, but he didn’t pull his hand away. He wanted her to be able to feel comfortable with him. Even if he wasn’t sure that he should want that. Jason felt drawn to her, she was just… so gorgeous and open, and honest. It was all the things he might have been without his life. If he had been raised differently. Jason looked at their entwined hands on the table. They looked like they belonged. That was a bit unsettling. But he liked it. He kept his hand in hers. It felt really good to hold hands with someone. Jason was going to turn soft if he wasn’t careful. He finally said something. “So I thought you were really good up there on the balance beam.” Jason finally looked her in the eyes. Those eyes were gorgeous. He loved them. Jason stroked the back of her hand, she had gorgeous tanned skin. Jason figured it must be from living in Southern Cali. He watched as a smile spread over her face. It was like her entire face lit up. Jason loved her smile. He was glad that he had been the one to cause that smile. It made him feel great. Jason leaned to kiss her on the lips softly. She kissed back, and he felt it all the way to his toes. It felt so good. What was happening to him? This girl……

Zack looked at them. They looked happy. Zack had to admit, Kimberly could do better. She was amazing. This guy seemed not good enough for her. Kimberly was like a sister to him. This guy….. he was broken. Zack could tell. Zack looked at Jason. “So where are you from, Jason?” Zack asked curiously. He wondered if Jason would tell him the truth. He was hoping to try and figure out who Jason really was. He seemed like a definite bad boy. She didn’t need that. She needed a good guy for her first real boyfriend. Zack didn’t want her to get hurt.

Jason looked over at Zack, not sure what to say to that. Tell him about San Fran or not? She didn’t want to talk about it. “San Fran.” He told him, his voice small and quiet. Jason hoped that Zack would let that go and not question him anymore. Although he got why he was asking. He was trying to find out who he was so Kim didn’t get hurt. Jason didn’t want to hurt her. He really didn’t. She was so amazing and full of life, and if he hurt her that would stop. He hated to be that guy. He looked at their entwined hands again. She was too good for him. What was he doing? He had to let her go. Be her own woman. He wasn’t exactly the good guy.

Kimberly gave Zack a look. She didn’t want him to scare Jason off. He was a gorgeous guy and she really liked him. She could tell that he didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want to pressure him. “So, Jason, there’s a dance coming up. A Sadie Hawkins dance. I thought we could go together.” She wondered if Jason would go with her. She really wanted to go. She hadn’t gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance in years. Not since sixth grade. Mostly because she hadn’t ever crushed on anyone before. Kimberly tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear. He had to say yes. Kimberly really wanted to go. It would be so great. Kimberly knew that they would be the talk of the school. She really didn’t care about being popular, but it would be kind of nice to be the center of attention. Kimberly looked at their entwined hands. She really liked their hands together like that. It looked really nice. Kimberly brushed some of her caramel colored locks behind her ear. There was something about Jason that made her feel like a little giggling schoolgirl who didn’t know what to say or do. She kind of liked that, she liked that head over heels feeling for someone. 

Okay, see, now she was asking him to some dance. What was he going to say? Deep down, he did want to go, but if he did what would happen? He knew what would happen and he couldn’t go there with her. Jason also was man enough not to hurt her feelings though. So he tried to think of a nice way to turn her down. It wasn’t coming to him. The last time he’d gotten serious about someone, that girl had ended up dead. He was trying to avoid that with Kimberly. Jason thought that that was another reason that Kimberly was making him soft. “Um, I’ll think about it.” It was the best thing that he could think of at the moment. It was lame but it was the best that he had. He had to get out of here now. “It’s been fun, but I’ve got to get out of here. Um, I’ll see you later.” Jason said, and because he knew that she wanted him to kiss her bye, he didn’t, just headed out to his bike. He knew that Kim would be able to get a ride home from the others. Jason was going to go home and call up one of the random skanks here and fuck her. He wanted to just get fucked so hard that maybe Kimberly’s memory would be out of his mind. He was sure that it wouldn’t work, and he was going to have to do it over and over and over again. He told himself it wasn’t cheating and it was for Kim’s own good. And in reality, it was. He sighed. Not that that made him feel less shitty.

When Jason had left, Kimberly felt bummed out. She didn’t know what to say. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he left. Shouldn’t be assuming that he was going to stick around just because he had been lately. Kimberly looked after his retreating back, her face falling. Kimberly avoided looking at Zack, she didn’t want to know what he thought. Zack was way too overprotective, and he would say that she should be aiming higher. Kimberly didn’t want to look at it that way. That she was better than Jason. Kimberly didn’t think that she was, by any means. She got up then to go get a smoothie, really hoping that Zack would stay put.

He didn’t though. He followed her to the counter. Zack leaned next to her, his fingers just inches from her arm. Aisha may be his girlfriend, but he and Kim were really close. Like brother and sister. Zack looked at her. “Kim, what are you doing? I mean, honestly. This dude isn’t worth it. You are so much better for him than he is for you. I know that you really like him, but this isn’t the way to go. You can do better.” Zack could only hope that she listened. She’d do what she wanted anyway. Normally that wouldn’t matter in the least. But this time, it could really get her hurt. And he didn’t want that at all.

“Zack, please.” Kimberly said, ordering a lime raspberry smoothie. She didn’t want to hear his lectures and warnings. She brushed her hand through her caramel colored locks. Kimberly didn’t know that she could handle that right now. Not after what had just gone down. Jason had kissed her, not the other way around. Why was he pushing her away already? Although that she shouldn’t surprise her at all. Deep down, she knew that. “Don’t do this. Don’t lecture me. I know that you’re just trying to protect me, but I can’t do this right now.” She meant it, and she hoped that he would listen. She stubbornly kept her gaze away from him. Normally Kimberly didn’t mind him being that way. Right now she did. Why she couldn’t exactly say. Kimberly accepted her smoothie and paid for it, stirring it with her straw, keeping quiet. Kimberly couldn’t bring herself to say anything more. She took a sip of her drink, her fingers toying with her iPhone in her pocket. She kept waiting for Zack to say something more, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t. Then all she could focus on was Jason, and what it was he was doing. Okay, way to go, Kim. She told herself. If she even tried to talk to him would he listen? She was very sure that it would be no. She heaved a sigh, wishing that things were less complicated. He was her first real crush.

Let her get away with that or not? That was the question. Zack leaned next to her, watching her. They had known each other for a very long time. He knew her inside and out. “Kim, I know that you really like him. That’s good, really. But he may be beyond any help. You might not be able to reach him and find the good. I don’t want to see you hurt. You are like my sister. I know that I can’t talk you out of this, but I do want you to be as careful as you can.” Zack knew that Kim was stubborn and was still going to do what she wanted anyway. He just hoped that she’d keep his warning in mind. Zack didn’t want to have to beat this guy for hurting Kim. She was very important to him. He kept his gaze on her so she would know that he was serious. Zack didn’t like this guy, he was all kinds of trouble. All he was going to do was hurt Kim. Zack didn’t want to see that from Kim’s first boyfriend. She deserved to be happy. Have someone who really loved her. Zack wanted the best for her. Wow, he really did feel like her brother. Maybe he should relax. Get her to see on her own. She might consider things if it didn’t seem like he was trying to tell her not to do it. Zack let out a sigh. This wasn’t good. 

Meanwhile, Jason was at his apartment, with a girl. He’d picked her up a couple of weeks ago. He and she were sitting on the bed, kissing feverishly. Her name was Kat. She was Australian, and gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Kim was, but she helped get his mind off Kimberly. Jason was straddling her, holding himself up above her with his strong arms. Jason kissed her deeper, he was hoping that this mindless casual sex would help. Jason was trying to avoid hurting Kim. He was trying to be a good guy. He was failing miserably, but he was trying. Jason took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Kat’s hands ran over his strong abs as if she was counting them. Jason reached and took off her top, tossing it to the floor, too, and his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them through the bra material. Kat’s fingers moved and unhooked it, it hooked in the front, and Jason’s fingers slid the cups off her full breasts. He teased and played with her nipples, she writhed under him, her hips arching up. Jason leaned down to kiss her, his hand still moving over her chest. He parted her legs with his knee, and he brushed it up against her sex gently. She moaned, her hand cupping the nape of his neck. Jason’s other hand moved down to unbutton her jeans, and they both moved to take them off. She’d gone commando. He let out a grin, and pressed a couple of his fingers to the outside of her sex, running along the slick folds. She gasped and arched up into him, and they both gasped.

Kat looked up into Jason’s eyes. He was so gorgeous. She really liked him. As hot as the sex was, though, she knew that this was all it was for him. Sex. Kat didn’t know who the girl was, but there was one. Her hands ran along his stomach, admiring his strong abs. She arched into him, before he pulled away long enough to take off his jeans. He was going commando, too. Jason reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom, unwrapping the wrapper. He slid it onto him, hoping that when Kat had said that she was on the pill, it was true. He parted her legs more, and eased into her. It helped that she wasn’t a virgin. They both let out moans, and he set his hips at a steady pace. She let out a huge moan, and his hands slid over her breasts, as he pounded into her. It was hot and sweaty, and Jason grew harder as he slid as far into her as he could go. Kat gasped out his name, her hands going to scratch his back, and then sliding down to grab his ass. She kept them there, as if she was trying to hold him in. Jason’s hips moved of their own accord, and he was going to come. Jason leaned down to kiss her, they didn’t do a lot of that, because sex didn’t really require kissing. Especially when that’s all this was ever going to be. Jason wished that he could be a stronger man, as he came, his back arching hard. 

When finished, he’d flopped to the bed beside her, wondering if she was going to ask him about Kim. She didn’t know specifics, but she knew of her. Jason didn’t know what he was going to say if she did ask. He ran his hands along his stomach, through the hair that led to the happy trail that was trailed down to his long length. She turned to look at him, leaning on a long, tanned arm. Jason looked at her, wondering what he was going to say. They were actually getting to be good friends. Jason brushed his hand through some of Kat’s blonde hair. “You aren’t going to ask me about her, are you?” He asked. Kat was an actual friend, unlike Bulk and Skull. Skull was someone to hang out with, and Bulk wasn’t anything. Jason knew that the guy didn’t like him. He brushed his hand through his brown hair. Jason didn’t really want to talk about Kim with her. He didn’t really know why. He just couldn’t. It was like admitting that he had real feelings for Kim. Jason wasn’t sure that he could do that. It was something that he was still working through himself. Jason didn’t think that it was something that he was ready to examine. Mostly because he was already dealing with enough. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just…. I know that I have to walk away. It’s hard for me to do.” Jason didn’t exactly have a history of doing the right thing. If he did, he’d be a completely different person. Jason brushed his hand through his hair again. 

“You know I’m not going to force you to do anything.” Kat said, watching him with an eyebrow raised. Kat knew that there was a good guy that was in there. She hoped that she would get to see more of that guy. She didn’t know that she would. Jason kept himself pretty guarded. Kat wasn’t sure that she blamed him. She hadn’t seen his dad at any point since they’d been sleeping together. Kat got up, not even trying to hide anything. “I’m going to order pizza.” She told him, and he nodded his assent. She went to get her phone, calling up the internet to go to Papa John’s website. She cycled through the choices, wondering what this girl was like. Kat wasn’t the type to get jealous, and she sort of had a girlfriend anyway. Kat hadn’t told Jason about her yet. Kellie was an amazing girl. She lived in Stone Canyon, it wasn’t far from Angel Grove. Kat didn’t know what was going to happen with her. They were still in the closet. Well, Kellie was. Kat wasn’t holding who she was. Kat wasn’t sure that she could be with someone who was trying to stay in secret. It was too hard. Kat ordered a meat lovers with extra cheese, and got out a beer and a wine cooler from the fridge and went to the bedroom. Jason was doing some martial arts moves by the bed. Kat thought that was so sexy. 

The next day at school, Jason and Kat were in front of his locker, she was playing with his long hair. Jason was letting her, mostly, so he didn’t have to think about much else, and it felt good. Jason was almost hoping that Kim would see and get angry, just so she would move on. Jason knew that’s how he really loved her. He knew that he wasn’t good enough for her. Jason looked up as Skullovitch came up to him. “Yo, asshole.” Jason said, as he closed his locker and leaned against it, looking at him. His hand almost slipped down and took the blonde’s hand, but he was able to resist. “Where’s Bulkmeijer?” He asked, not really caring to know the answer. Jason hoped that he wouldn’t know and say so.

Before Skull could answer, Zack walked up. “Scott…. what the hell are you trying to do to my girl Kim? She’s all torn up because you left her yesterday. Why would you hurt her like that?” Zack asked, folding his arms tightly. Zack would kick his ass if he had to. “You are not going to hurt her anymore. If you do, you will pay.” Zack kept his glare on him. Zack just hoped that Jason would listen and he wouldn’t have to fight if he didn’t have to. That’s how martial arts worked. Zack didn’t know what he would do if Jason went with the fighting. He hadn’t planned on that. But he supposed that he should have. Jason was all badass and whatnot. He eyed him, daring him to fight him. 

The nerve of this guy. Jason supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised though. Jason arched an eyebrow loftily as he looked at him. He knew that Zack was trying to protect Kimberly. He was actually glad that she had someone to watch her back. Jason ignored Kat’s look of surprise and looked at Zack. “I am not trying to hurt her, Taylor. I am trying to save her from being hurt. I am bad news. Kimberly is a good person. I am not. And you know that. That’s why you’re doing this. You can’t just stand by and let her be hurt. You’re a good guy, too.” Jason said, folding his arms tightly too.

That threw Zack a little. He hadn’t expected Jason to readily agree. But he was glad that he had. Zack was still on edge with him, but he did relax a little on the inside. Zack wasn’t sure what to say. He had lost a little bit of steam when Jason had agreed with him about not hurting Kimberly. “So you think that being an ass is the way to go? Instead of being honest with her? You could do something other than look like you’re blowing her off?” Zack’s tone was a bit incredulous. He supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised about that, either. Zack didn’t doubt that kind of behavior from Jason. He was a bad dude after all.

“In retrospect, it might have been the wrong way to go. But she has to know that I’m bad news. What better way than to be an asshole to her?” He asked. Jason knew that there was going to be a discussion with Kat later about this. Jason wasn’t looking forward to that. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to shake those off with vague answers. Jason brushed one of his hands through his long hair. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say now. Jason wasn’t going to explain anything to Kimberly. He wasn’t that guy. Jason had never been that way. Maybe once upon a time, he’d had the potential to be, but not anymore. Life had happened. “I’m not going to explain to her, Taylor. I don’t want to give her the good impression.” He said. Jason was rapidly falling in love with her, and he had to pull away. That’s how he knew that he really did care about her. Jason didn’t break his brown eyed gaze from Zack. He could win in a staring contest, definitely. Jason wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to get Taylor to step off. Jason was done with this conversation. Jason didn’t see that they were going to agree on anything. He would be surprised if they did. Jason honestly was ready to be done with this day entirely, he was thinking about just skipping the rest of the day. Do something useful, it’s not as if he cared about getting good grades in math class. What the hell.

That’s when Kimberly happened on them, having heard the commotion. She brushed some of her long caramel colored hair behind her ear. “Jason?” She asked, looking from him to Zack, and then her eyes settling on Kat. She had seen Kat, there were a lot of rumors flying around about her. Kimberly didn’t put much thought in rumors. Kimberly wasn’t sure what was going on, but she could tell that something was. She wondered if Zack had said something to Jason. Kimberly held her books in her arms, and looked at him. “Jason, I don’t know if Zack said anything to you, but I didn’t ask him to.” She said firmly, Zack would pay later.

Sighing, Jason took her arm, and led her down the hall a bit, to talk to her alone. How the fuck did he get himself into this situation? He brushed his hand through his long brown hair behind his ear. “Kim, you know that I don’t want to hurt you. At least, not intentionally.” He started, not sure what else to say. Jason didn’t know how to do this without being an asshole. Jason brushed his hand on his chin, he had a few days’ stubble. Jason sighed and decided he had to get mean. “Kim, nothing more is going to happen with us. Okay? I’ve been fucking someone else.” The sad part is, it was true. Kimberly’s eyes were filling up. 

This had to be a joke, right? Kimberly’s eyes were full of tears. She hated herself for that, in that moment. Kimberly didn’t want to show weakness. She looked up in his eyes. “Please tell me that you’re kidding.” She said, her tone full of unshed tears. Kimberly wasn’t sure if she could hear this right now. She was having a hard time just standing without collapsing. This hurt more than it should, after all, they hadn’t even been official. So it’s not as if she actually had a reason to be angry. She knew that she didn’t. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. Kimberly was starting to feel like she couldn’t breathe. She wondered what was going to happen now as she fainted. 

Jason caught her on the way down, setting her gently on the floor, cradling her head. There was no doubt that he felt like shit about this. He looked up as Zack came up, and he let Zack take her, getting up and walking off, not even grabbing Kat on the way. He didn’t want to explain. It was bullshit and he didn’t want to deal with it. Any of it. He just kept walking until he was outside. Jason slid his leather jacket on and headed for his motorcycle. He climbed on, and put on his helmet, taking off. Jason didn’t even care where he was going. Jason had to get out of there. Jason was really wishing that he could go back to San Fran. If he had the money, he would. Jason hated this town. 

That evening, Kimberly had gotten really drunk. She was that upset about Jason. She had lost her virginity to some guy, and now she was on her way home on the bus. Kimberly knew that she shouldn’t have gone out by herself…. but it was too late now. 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been so long! I hope ya’ll liked, and let me tell you that it’s going to get more angsty before it gets better. Just fyi. Review if you want!** _


	3. Life Unexpected

Chapter Three: Life Unexpected

The next morning, Kim woke up with a hangover. She hoped that she could get past her dad without him knowing and without eating breakfast. Kimberly held her head, moaning. Her cell phone buzzed then, with a text. It was from Zack. You okay, Kim? Was what it said. Kimberly texted him back, telling him that she was hungover but otherwise fine. Thankfully, today wasn’t a school day. She did have to go to the library and study with Aisha though. Kimberly got up, and went to grab some leggings and an off the shoulder pink top. She showered, wishing she hadn’t slept with that guy. It should have been Jason. Kimberly wished like hell he’d never come to town, though. Then he wouldn’t have effected her like this. It wasn’t fair at all. Kimberly got out of the shower, and her dad was calling up the stairs to tell her that Aisha was there. Kimberly was surprised, they were meeting at the library. She went to get dressed hurriedly and went down the stairs. “Hey, Ish.” She said when she saw her best friend. “I thought we were meeting at the library.” She said, and then she saw the look on Aisha’s ebony face. That didn’t bode well, “What happened?” She asked almost immediately, waiting on tenterhooks for Aisha to answer her question. Kimberly ran her hand over her wet caramel colored locks, wondering if she was going to hear the worst. 

“Kim….. last night, Jason was driving his motorcycle drunk, and wrapped it around a tree. He’s…. He’s in a coma at the hospital.” Aisha said, a wobbly tone to her voice. “I didn’t want you to see it on the news or anything and find out that way.” Aisha said, tears filling her brown eyes. That was when Kimberly hugged her tight, starting to cry. Aisha held her, wishing that she could take away her pain. It really wasn’t fair that this guy was the one Kimberly had set her sights on. He was dangerous and now he could die on her. It really wasn’t fair. “It’ll be okay, Kim. It has to be.” She told her in a soothing tone. 

Kimberly sobbed on Aisha’s shoulder. “I want to go and see him. Right now.” She said decisively, pulling back and wiping her eyes. “He shouldn’t be alone. Jason told me his dad isn’t really there for him. I want to be there. Even if he did hurt me.” Kimberly meant what she said. Jason was the best thing to ever happen to her. She may be hurt and hungover, but this was changing her life. Change wasn’t always bad. And he was going to wake up. She had to believe that. “I’ll get my bag and we’ll go.” Kimberly decided, and Aisha just nodded. Kimberly grabbed her backpack and called bye to her dad and dragged Aisha outside with her. 

When they got to Jason’s room, they found Skull there. Kimberly was surprised but glad for Jason. At least he wasn’t alone. Kimberly sat down in the free chair, and Aisha said she was going to go get them some breakfast. Kimberly nodded and kept her hazel eyes on Jason, giving Skull a brief nod before she took Jason’s hand in hers. “Jason, it’s me, Kim. You’re going to be okay, you just have to wake up. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” She told him, watching him breathe in and out with the help of a machine. Kimberly hated that he had to go through this, even if he’d been driving drunk. Everyone made mistakes though. Kimberly wished that he couldn’t live without her. She wished that things were going to be different. But she knew that they weren’t. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. Kim hated this. “Is there any change?” Kimberly asked Skull, but not turning to look at him. She kept her eyes on Jason and his monitors. Kimberly wished like hell she could change this. When Skull didn’t answer right away, Kimberly turned to look at him. Skull’s eyes were actually filling with tears. “Um, Skull, are you crying?” She asked, shocked. She had never known that Skull was so sensitive. It was also strange to see him without Bulk. Who should be here, too, if he was truly Jason’s friend. “Skull, where’s Bulk?” She asked then, really wanting to know. 

 

“He’s dead.” Skull replied, and barely registered Kimberly’s gasp. He told her the whole story, how Bulk had been with Jason on the bike, how Jason had lost control, ad plowed into the tree, Bulk’s neck snapping and him dying immediately. “Jason could be facing charges.” Skull said, brushing his hand over his black hair. He looked at Kimberly then. “You could lose him to jail, Kim. And I’m not sure that I care. Bulk was my best friend, and has been my whole life. Ever since we were in preschool.” Skull was only here to see if Jason would die. 

That was a lot of information to get at once. What was she going to say to him? It was…. Bulk was gone? Kimberly didn’t blame Skull for being that upset. She… she was too, even if she was still trying to see Jason’s side of things. She knew that Jason hadn’t done it on purpose. It had just happened. A horrible accident was all it was. She had to believe that, or she was going to go insane. Kimberly couldn’t handle the thought of losing him at the moment. She had to cling to the notion of them dating again. Kimberly loved him far too much to let him go. She sniffled. “I’m sorry, Skull.” 

“Save it, Kimberly. I know that you’re still on Jason’s side.” Skull said, making a face. “I am only here to see if he’s going to live or die. Bulk…. Bulk actually thought Jason was an asshole. Bulk shouldn’t have even been with him last night. He’s been trying to avoid Jason for weeks. It was me who didn’t want to let Jason out of our group. I was the stubborn one.” That was what killed him most of all. “And look, Kim, you have to make a choice as far as I’m concerned. Jason, or me. We can’t be….. Whatever it is we are anymore if you still love this fucker.” Skull told her.

That didn’t surprise her. She would like to give Skull what he wanted, but she wasn’t sure that she could just cut out Jason from her life. She loved him. “I’m…. I’m so sorry, Skull. What happened…. It’s awful, but I love Jason. I know that he didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m…. I’ll understand if you hate me. And if you hate Jason. I can’t stop that. But…. I know Jason is a good person deep down inside. He didn’t mean to hurt Bulk.” That was where she stopped. Nothing more should be said. It was pointless to try and convince Skull, who wasn’t going to come around at all. She could tell and she just wanted to be there for Jason. He had to know that someone was in his corner on this, even if he had fucked up royally. And he truly had. 

“Fuck you, Kim.” Skull snapped. He left then, not that Kim blamed him for going. She looked at Jason. “Um, Jase, what did you do?” She asked softly. “You….. were you trying to kill yourself?” The idea hit her like a two by four. “Oh, Jason…..” She said, stroking his hand. “I’m so sorry, love. I will be there for you, honey. I will, I swear.” She wished she could make him wake up. It was so sad. Tears had filled her eyes. She didn’t know what she was going to do if Jason tried that again. She didn’t want to lose him like that. She knew that if someone really wanted to, you couldn’t stop them. Jason had nearly succeeded, too. 

Later that evening, Jason opened his brown eyes, blinking at the harsh hospital lights. He saw Kimberly asleep in the chair next to his bed. What was going on? Who had called her? Jason winced as he remembered the crash. Bulk…. Jason remembered Bulk’s neck…. It was…. Was he going to go to jail? Jason was no stranger to jail, but that would be a serious charge. Jason had tried to talk Bulk out of riding with him. He really had. Jason’s plan hadn’t been for this to happen. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t…. He was going to have to deal with all of this now, and he didn’t want to by any means. 

Kimberly’s hazel eyes opened, too, and she lit up when she saw Jason was awake. “Oh, Jase.” She said, reaching out and taking his hand. “I’m so glad you’re awake. What were you thinking?! Jason, I know that life is hard, but you can’t give up like that.” She didn’t want to tell him about Bulk. He might not remember. She wished that she had better news for him. “I love you, okay? I know you broke up with me, I know that you’re sleeping with someone else, but I’m in love with you. You don’t have to say it back. You just, you should know.” Kimberly said this almost in a rush, like she might not get it all out. But there it all was, and now it was all out there. Kimberly let out a breath. “I just…. You tried to kill yourself. So you have to know that you have people who love you.” Kimberly took his hand in hers, and he didn’t try to stop her, thankfully. Kimberly’s hazel eyes kept Jason’s brown eyed gaze. “Talk to me. Tell me why you did this…. Why you tried to end your life, the most precious thing that you own.” That might sound cheesy to a guy like Jason, but she didn’t care. It had to be said, and who else was going to say it to him? He had no one else here for him. Kimberly watched his face, he was very hard to read, and he’d always been that way to her. He knew she wouldn’t go anywhere though, she was sure of that. 

Okay, now, the L word was out there. Jason didn’t want to say it back. Even if he did feel it. Didn’t she get that he was trying not to hurt her? Granted, if his act of suicide had gone through, that would have hurt her, but only in the short run. Jason took a deep breath. “Kimberly, you….. I know why you’re saying this… I just…. We aren’t going to work out. You don’t need a guy like me in your life. Not to mention, I told you I slept with someone. I would do it again, Kim. I am not a good person. I am a horrible guy, and I tried to kill myself.” She had to listen this time. Jason said, “And I know that I am the reason Bulk is dead, so you can stop trying to figure out how to tell me. You should just go. I don’t need you here. I am going to find some way to kill myself. I…. you have no idea how awful I feel every day. My life isn’t worth saving. You should move on. You don’t deserve someone like me as your boyfriend.” He hoped that she would listen this time. Jason, he loved Kimberly. Possibly since he had first laid eyes on her, and he knew that was totally crazy, they barely knew each other. Jason couldn’t help it though. He loved her dearly. 

Kimberly knew that she was surprising him when she said what she said next. “I am not going anywhere. I love you, Jason Scott. It might freak you out to hear since we haven’t known each other that long. But I am going to be here. You are my boyfriend, and I am your girlfriend.” Kimberly told him, and wrapped her fingers tightly around his. “No matter what happens, okay? I am going to help you through this. You need stability and someone being there. I am going to be that for you. I will do whatever it takes. And you are going to become a model citizen until the situation of your accident is gone. We’re going to hope that Bulk’s parents don’t press charges because he was drunk, too, and he knew what he was doing when he got on the back of that bike with you. What happened was awful….. And you will have to deal with it forever. But you can avoid jail. Okay? This isn’t completely your fault.” Kimberly honestly wasn’t making excuses. And she knew that Jason would have to deal with it. It didn’t mean that he was a bad person. “You aren’t a bad person, Jase. I know that because I love you.” She leaned out and kissed him softly on the lips. “I have to go now because of school in the morning. But I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.” Kimberly said, holding his gaze when she said it. 

Jason watched her go, and he hadn’t anything to put up an argument about. Even if he should. He liked that she had just been forceful with him right now. He thought this might actually work out, even if he had had originally thought not. 

_Two months later_

Kimberly was showing up for Jason, his leg was still broken and he needed a ride home. Jason’s father was gone, now, died of an overdose. Since Jason was 18, no one was responsible for him except him. So Kimberly was there for him. So was her father. That was what seemed to get to Jason. They were telling him that he could stay with them as long as he understood there were rules. Bulk’s parents weren’t pressing charges, and Skull had been horrible to them since then. It was just something that Jason would have to deal with. But Jason knew that he could. Dealing with the crappy hand life had dealt him was already old hat to him. So he was waiting for Kim and her dad to get his discharge papers. Jason hadn’t had someone care like this in a really long time. It was going to hurt when he eventually lost it, but he could deal until that day came, he was very confident. Right?

Kimberly and her dad went on in Jason’s room. Jason was already ready to go. Kimberly hadn’t had much convincing to do with her dad. She thought it would have taken a lot more convincing. But her dad said that him needing someone was much more important than it was him being her boyfriend and living with them. She was glad about that, though. She didn’t know how her dad could be so okay with it, but it was great. Kimberly leaned to kiss Jason softly. For the past couple of months, things had been getting better with them. Jason seemed to believe that she was sticking around. That was good for both of them. “Jason. This is my dad, Peter. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jason.” Kimberly didn’t know how well they would get along, but she hoped well. They were far too different for true friendship, and there was the fact that he was dating Kimberly. Her father hadn’t had to deal with that yet. So that was going to be extremely interesting. Kimberly knew that it shouldn’t amuse her, but it did, just a bit. Life was too short not to see the humor in things, she was finding. Before any speaking took place, Zack arrived, looking cheesed off. “Zack?” Kim asked in a surprised tone. She knew that Zack wasn’t here to be supportive. “Zachary Eldon Taylor, you’d better not be here to pass judgement on our relationship or our living arrangements.” Kimberly’s tone was firm and tight all together. 

Jason and Peter watched as a fight began with Zack and Kimberly. Jason just wanted to go home and soak in the hot tub. Then the subject of Bulk came up. “Okay.” Jason said firmly. “Look. Bulk was just as drunk as I was, and I told him what I was doing before I started driving. Bulk wanted to die, and he was too chicken, so he used me. The parents aren’t pressing charges, why can’t you drop it, too?” Jason cut in with that. “Not to mention, I l know you hate me. I have no control over that. But I do have control over what you say to me, Kim, or my friends. Shut up.” 

It didn’t surprise Zack that Jason spoke up. He supposed he should be glad that he had a backbone. Meant he’d stick up for Kim. “I am not going to suddenly be okay with this. You’re a really bad guy. I respect that you’re putting me on a skewer for Kim, though. She’s one of my best friends. I’ll back off, but the minute you hurt her I am going to speak up.” Zack kept his brown eyed gaze on Jason, and he hoped that the other man knew how serious he was. Zack wasn’t going to let Kim be hurt. She didn’t deserve it. And Jason was just as bad as Zack thought he was. And clearly troubled. 

That evening, once Peter was in bed, Kimberly snuck into Jason’s bedroom. She was glad to see he was still awake. “Hey.” Kimberly said, sliding onto the bed with him. Jason was physically doing better than he had been after the crash. Kimberly was hoping that they could sleep together. Kimberly wasn’t sure what Jason would say. He had slept with someone else while with her, she shouldn’t want to sleep with him. Kimberly looked at him, he was so quiet. She knew she should have saved her virginity for him. Kimberly didn’t even remember the guy’s name she’d been so drunk. She wasn’t proud of that moment at all. At least that was true. 

When Kimberly got into bed with him, Jason knew what she wanted. Jason wasn’t used to being the one who said no, but he thought this was a bad idea. He thought they should wait. “I know what you want, Kim, but I think that we should wait. You already lost it to someone, but I can’t feel right about us doing that yet. I’m sorry. Saying no is also not something that I’m used to.” Jason supposed that this made him a somewhat better person. Or else, just less of a bad guy. Jason didn’t mind being the bad guy. Jason also wasn’t sure he wouldn’t be trying to kill himself again. Life just wasn’t worth it, and his bike was totaled. 

That was a surprise. Kimberly looked at him curiously. She hadn’t expected him to say that at all. “If you think we should wait, that’s okay. Just…. No sleeping with anyone else. I can’t handle that. Especially since I almost lost you. I can’t handle losing you again. I know I can’t. And you have to promise not to try and kill yourself again.” Kimberly snuggled up against him. Her head lay on his strong chest. Her arm wrapped around his waist tightly. He didn’t push her away, so that’s a good sign. She yawned once. 

“Don’t fall asleep, your dad would kill me.” Jason wasn’t used to being the guy who worried what the dad thought Jason was still in a cast, anyway. Jason ran a hand through his long hair. Kimberly didn’t listen, she was already falling asleep. Jason nudged her again, and he knew that she was gone, passed out. Jason sighed. Jason knew that he was going to get blamed for this. Maybe the alarm would help. He set it and his meds began to work. Jason closed his eyes, starting to feel sleep taking over. Life couldn’t get worse. Right? Jason wished that things could change, it was all that he wanted. 

“What the hell?” Came the loud exclamation in the morning. Kimberly gasped when she heard her father’s voice. Kimberly knew that her dad would have to be appeased. She moved to get up, glad all they’d done was sleep. She nudged Jason, who reached for his crutches. “Daddy, nothing happened. We just fell asleep.” Kimberly pled. She was warm from sleep, but she wasn’t disheveled for her father to believe the worst. “I swear, Daddy, Jason said it’s too soon for us.” Jason had gotten to them, using both of his crutches, but they had also given him a walking cast. Kimberly knew that it looked bad, but she had never given her father cause to not trust her. Kimberly had been a model daughter until Jason. Kimberly did her best to keep her gaze on her father, Jason leaning against the door jam. She was in the hall with her father, who was looking livid, but not as much as she had expected him to be. Kimberly promised, “It’ll never happen again, Daddy. I swear.” She was glad when he seemed appeased, but she was grounded for the rest of the week. And if it happened again, Jason was out of the house. Peter traveled a lot for work, they could get away with it a bit here and there. For now, he was appeased, Kimberly ran to shower.

Jason got cleaned up with Kim’s help after she had showered, because Peter had gone into work. Kimberly was going to drive them to school in her Jeep. She grabbed them both some microwave burritos, warmed them up and whisked them out to her Jeep. Jason had missed far too much school, and it turned out he was actually a semester away from being a junior like she was. Kimberly was sure that they could get him to where he needed to be. Kimberly got them to school in record time. Jason got into his wheelchair, it had been in Kim’s Jeep. She leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll help you to the elevator, but then I have to get to class, too.” Kimberly wondered what school was going to be like for Jason. It was already around the whole school, what he had done. Kimberly was hoping that Jason would be able to deal with all of it. It’s not as if he’d done it on purpose, he’d only been trying to kill himself, not Bulk. Kimberly dropped him off at his English class and headed up the stairs to her math class. When she got there, she found Billy waiting for her. “Good morning, Billy.” She gave him a grin. 

Billy nodded at Kim as they headed inside the classroom. Billy wanted to discuss Jason’s schoolwork with her. Everyone except Zack was committed to helping him through his classes. He joined Kimberly at the desk next to her. “So, I think I’ve got enough tutors lined up to help Jason.” Billy said, jotting notes down in his notebook. He believed that this was going to end up badly for Kimberly, they all did. Billy brushed his fingers through his brown hair and jotted down some notes. “And we’re going to study together after school.” 

“I have my gymnastics class at the Youth Center, but afterwards, yes.” Kimberly agreed. She was glad to see that they were all going to help Jason. That they were all trying to give him a second chance. She knew that Zack wasn’t going to do anything to help, but she hadn’t expected him to after their big fight. Kimberly wasn’t sure that she even wanted to talk to Zack today. She was still pretty angry at him for what he’d said, even if he’d meant well. Kimberly peered to see Billy’s notes, looking them over as their teacher came in. She liked what they had managed to work out. Jason would be doing good. 

When lunch rolled around, the five of them and Zack’s cousin Curtis were gathered at a lunch table. People had been talking about Jason all day. People had mixed feelings about him. Some felt he was responsible for Bulk’s death, but others felt that Bulk had known what he was doing. Jason wasn’t sure what to think about that. He still planned to get out of here as soon as he could. It’s not as if he had anything tying him here. Then his gaze fell on Kimberly, who wqs laughing and talking with Aisha. Jason’s heart filled with butterflies. He hated how much he loved her. Jason knew she was going to make it hard for him to leave. The way she’d laid out his life for him was incredibly stifling, too. Jason knew that Kimberly was just trying to help, but he didn’t like to live like that. Jason knew that he was going to have to talk to her about it. He was of the mind to get his GED so he could start work at a mechanic’s shop. He didn’t exactly have a lot of ambition. There wasn’t anything that he really felt like doing. 

Kimberly turned to look at Jason, picking up a fry. “Jason, you okay? We’re all meeting at the Youth Center after school to work on our homework.” She told him, catching the roll of his eyes. Kimberly leaned closer to him, he was eating pot roast and mashed potatoes. Kimberly ran her hand through Jason’s long hair. She loved it, if she was being very honest. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Are you nervous about any of your homework? Billy’s got everything planned out for you, all you need to do is do it.” 

“I’m grateful for Mitchell doing that for me, but I don’t like that kind of thing. My life being planned out for me. I just like to go day by day. Life is way too short too waste it away doing things like schoolwork. I…. I was planning on getting my GED. So I can just get a job as a mechanic. I don’t really have a lot of ambitions. The only other thing I like to do is martial arts.” Jason had been doing that for years. Since he was six. Jason had wanted to open his own school one day, but that had been years ago. He’d be crap at that kind of thing now. He kept his brown eyes on hers. 

At least he had somewhat of a plan. “Jason, I think you’d be crazy to give up on school, but if that’s what you want to do, then I’m behind you. We’ll find someone to help you study for the test. I bet you could put up some flyers, get some students and charge to run some karate classes.” Kimberly touched his arm. “I’m sure that you’d be great at that. You could be really comfortable, Jason. If that’s the life you want, I’m behind you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

None of that sounded at all unreasonable to him. Jason hated to admit that she was right. “Well, I guess that’s what I’ll do then, After lunch I’ll go drop out and get a practice test for the GED. Then I’ll hang out till you’re ready to head to the Youth Center.” Jason felt a load fall off his shoulders. He hated that she had found a solution for him. She really did love him, like she kept telling him. Jason pulled his hair back into a ponytail, glad they hadn’t had to cut it in the hospital. That was lucky. 

Grinning, Kimberly took a bite out of her apple. “See? I know that life’s been hard for you, Jason, but it doesn’t have to stay that way. You can change your life, all you have to do i do something about it.” She told him, ignoring the look Zack was giving her. They hadn’t really spoken at all yet. They had managed to get through lunch without any fighting so far though. Kimberly was really looking forward to helping Jason make a flyer to put up to get some students. She knew they had a hard road ahead, but she knew that they could do it. The lunch bell rang, and she moved to grab up her tray. It was English for her and Aisha next. Kimberly was very glad that they had a plan that Jason was behind. Life was good right now. He brushed his hand through his ponytail as Kimberly helped him to the office before she headed up to her class. She was glad that she had Jason. She felt so adult, Jason was going to be his own man, and he had chosen her for his girlfriend. Although she supposed Jason would call her his old lady. She of course didn’t mind that at all, if it meant that she was with Jason. Kimberly knew it would be all okay now. 

_He drowns in his dreams_  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He’s as damned as he seems   
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in  
It just ain’t right  
It just ain’t right 

_Oh and I don’t know_  
I don’t know what he’s after  
But he’s so beautiful   
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful   
Or just a beautiful disaster 

_He’s magic and myth_  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?   
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight 

_I’m longing for love and the logical_  
But he’s only happy hysterical  
I’m waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long, so long 

_He’s soft to the touch_  
But frayed at the ends he breaks  
He’s never enough, but still he’s more than I can take 

 

_Three months later_

Jason was just getting used to walking without his walking stick. He was finally going to start one of his martial arts classes at the Youth Center. Jason was very nervous. He also had a steady mechanic job at a local tire shop. Jason needed to go do something bad or he was going to explode. Jason had just moved into an apartment above the Youth Center. The tire shop was just down the street, so for now he didn’t need a vehicle. He couldn’t even put his bike back together. He was going to have to get a new one when he could. Each week he put what he could in a bag under his mattress. Jason didn’t trust banks. They hadn’t ever done him any good. Jason felt very adult and it really was freaking him out. Jason needed to bust out. 

There was a load of students waiting for him when he’d gotten out to the floor. Jason stood in his gi, with a black belt holding it together. He was starting with the basics. He supposed that he should say a few words. Jason had pulled up his hair and wore a sweat band. “Hello, my name is Jason Scott. I have a black belt in six different martial arts. Right now, we’re going to start with karate, although it definitely isn’t my favorite. That’s taekwondo.” Jason said, his nervousness starting to meet away. Jason found the words that he needed to say and showed them a trick to work on, splitting them up into teams so he could observe as he walked through the teams, helping here and there. Jason was honestly surprised that he was finding himself enjoying this. Jason met Kim’s eye across the room. She looked at him, managing a smile, but Jason was sure that something was up with her. He just couldn’t tell what it was. Jason resolved tp talk to her about it as soon as his class was over for the day. Jason got lost in how beautiful she was for just a moment. 

When Kimberly met Jason’s eyes, her stomach flipped nervously. She was talking with Aisha, Zack was watching Jason teach while pretending to work out. Kimberly had just found out some awful news that morning. She took a deep breath as she looked at Aisha. “I found out I’m…. I’m pregnant, Aisha. And it’s going to scare Jason. We just slept together three weeks ago. And we were totally safe. It’s just…. It’s so unfair.” Kimberly sighed. She hadn’t expected this at all. She ran her hands through her long locks, frustrated. “What am I going to do?” She appealed to Aisha. 

Aisha’s brown eyes widened all the way to her hairline. She and Zack hadn’t even slept together yet. She didn’t know what to do, what to tell Kim. “I can’t, oh, Kim, I’m so sorry.” Aisha thought Kim must be scared out of her mind. She was still in high school, and Jason was just getting on his feet after everything. Aisha didn’t know what else to say. “What…. What do you think you want to do about it? Are you going to keep it? Your dad is going to go nuts.” Aisha said, as Ernie brought them their smoothies. Aisha wasn’t sure what she would do if it was her.

“I don’t know, I’m still struggling with how to tell Jason.” Kimberly let out a nervous breath. She was wondering how to do that without ruining her relationship. It seemed completely impossible. Jason had only just now gotten comfortable calling her his girlfriend. She was scared that this was going to destroy the delicate balance they had going on. She sipped her smoothie, her eyes closing as she thought about the situation. She wasn’t sure what to do. A lot of couples wanted children and couldn’t have one, then again, Kimberly wasn’t sure that she could give up her baby. Although that might be the best thing for the baby. She brushed her hand through her hair again and looked at Aisha. “Let’s be honest, neither of us is ready for this. Especially Jason. He’s just…. He’s not ready to raise a child. He’s still settling into his new place, still working to save a motorcycle. This is…. It’s going to kill him.” She took another deep breath. “I love him, Aisha, and I know he loves me. But that might not be enough anymore.” She sighed. 

Aisha reached out to take Kim’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Kim, and you might hate me for saying this, but if he dumps you over this, he’s not worth it. He loves you as you say, and if he really does, he’ll stick with you.” Aisha cast her glance at Jason, who was back to teaching. His hair looked great in his ponytail, and he was actually smiling. Aisha had never seen that look on him before. She had to admit, it was actually kind of hot. Not that she’d ever looked at him that way. Jason wasn’t her type and she loved Zack with all of her heart. “You deserve the best, Kim. Jason’s changed, but that doesn’t mean that he deserves you. We all love you, Kimberly, but none of us think that this is going to last. Jason’s committed now, but we don’t think that he’s going to be around in the long run.” Aisha hated to be the one to tell her. But this just seemed like the best choice. When she was already worried about what Jason would say and do. Best to let her know the group consensus. “It’s a complete lucky coincidence that he didn’t do any time for what happened with Bulk.” Aisha had been keeping n her true feelings about all of this after Zack and Kimberly fought. She didn’t know if she could lose Kim as her best friend.

Her eyes filled with tears. “You can’t think that, can you? Jason’s not perfect, but he loves me. He’s been trying so hard to be a good boyfriend, and a good person. It’s been hard for him. If you guys don’t show any faith in him, it might undo all the hard work he’s done.” Kimberly brushed her hand at the tears, wiping them. She looked at Aisha, feeling incredibly betrayed. “I thought that you guys were my best friends. Why can’t you support me?” She asked, her voice wobbling with sorrow. She wiped her eyes again. “You should have just kept quiet, Aisha. I…. I can’t deal with this too, not will all of this baby stuff that I have to deal with.” Kimberly was shaking with anger. “I need…. I need you to go. I need some space.” Kimberly told her firmly. She folded her arms tight, keeping her gaze on Aisha until her best friend had gotten up and gone to find Zack. Kimberly watched Jason teach, her eyes full of tears. She was so scared, even more so than before, now that she knew Aisha, Zack, and Billy disliked Jason, and thought he wasn’t good enough for her.

It was a full half an hour before Jason was able to join her. Kimberly took a deep breath, and said, “Jason, I have something to tell you.” Kimberly looked at him, and it came tumbling out. “Jase, I’m pregnant.” 

 

_**Author’s note: Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I know they’re not fun. Not sure what will happen yet, but it will still be super dark and angsty for awhile. It’s just the way that I roll. Te he. Review if you like. I think next up I’m going to update When the World Stopped Turning, one of my other Jimberly fic. This update is in honor of ASJ’s birthday, which was the 17th.** _


	4. And Baby Makes Three

Chapter Four: And Baby Makes Three

The words hit him like a punch. Jason couldn’t have heard that right, could he? “You’re what?” Jason asked dumbly, still struggling with what this meant. He wasn’t ready to be a father. He ran his hand through his long brown hair. Jason couldn’t breathe, it took him a few minutes to finally take a deep breath. Jason didn’t know how Kim felt about all of this, so he wasn’t sure what he could say. She might get upset. Jason couldn’t live with himself if he upset her like that. Jason may be a douche, but he loved Kimberly with all of his heart. Jason knew that he loved Kimberly with all of his heart. Jason knew that he had to say something. She was looking at him expectantly. Jason let out a breath. “Wow.”

Honestly, his reaction didn’t surprise her one bit. Kimberly reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers tightly with his. She couldn’t stop thinking about her friends not liking Jason. “You don’t have to know what to do or say, Jason. We have to decide what to do together. I don’t want to be one of those girls who doesn’t let her boyfriend have a say too.” Kimberly did her best to keep her tone reassuring. She would go along with his wishes as long as it wasn’t an abortion. She knew this was coming at the completely wrong time. Kimberly knew how hard Jason had been working to get a new bike and pay the rent on his new place. That was the hard part, her dad would kick her out when he found out about the situation.

Jason looked at her, his brown eyes a bit wide. “You really want me to have a say?” Jason asked. His heart filled with a rush of love for her. It meant so much to him that she was willing to help him decide. Jason watched her eager face. She was letting her face show her emotions. She was happy about this. Jason couldn’t believe that she was happy about this. Although he knew how much she loved him. Jason didn’t want to assume that it was just because women loved babies. Jason let her words sink in. He didn’t know what they were going to do. Jason knew by the look on her face, abortion was out of the question. Jason brushed his hand through his hair again and then pulled it into a ponytail. “Okay. I know that you don’t want to get an abortion. And I would never ask you to. That’s not something I would ever expect.” Jason saw the look of relief on her face. Jason took a tighter grip on Kimberly’s hand. “But I’m not sure that we should keep it. You know I’m still trying to get on my feet. You have to finish school. We shouldn’t add a baby to all of that. Kim, I don’t want you to not graduate high school. My conscience will never let me do that, keep you from graduating. Your dad would kill me.” Jason and Peter still didn’t really get along. He wasn’t trying to upset him, honestly.

It was a relief that he wasn’t expecting her to get an abortion. Kimberly knew he was right about adding a baby to the mix. Although this baby was a part of both of them. Kimberly watched as Jason reached out in awe and touched her belly. Kimberly watched his face. His eyes were misty with tears and his face was shining. She lifted his chin up so he could look her in the eye. “We could do that, but we could also do this. We could raise it. I know that we could.” Kimberly told him. Jason was actually crying a bit. She wiped some tears off his face. She noticed that he still hadn’t moved his hand off her belly. Kimberly knew how much he really did love her, because he was letting her see him like this. Kimberly wiped more tears off Jason’s face. “Jason, I love you. I really and truly do. And I am so glad that you let me in. But I know that we could do this, even if it’s scary.” She had to admit, she was terrified. But Kimberly knew that if they did this together she could do it. She could tell that he was starting to waver. “I promise, I’ll finish school. You don’t have to worry. I’ll keep going to Angel Grove High as long as I can, and then I’ll switch to online school.” Kimberly took a deep breath. “I know you think that we’re not ready for this. My dad is going to kick me out as soon as he finds out about this.” Kimberly just hoped that he wouldn’t think she was trying to guilt him into anything.

“First of all, I love you too.” Jason told her. Then he mulled over what else she had said. He wondered how long she’d known about the baby, but he didn’t want to fight. “You may be right, but I’m not sure that we should do that. Kim, you don’t deserve to have to have your normal teenage world end. This would do it. You’re going to be missing out on so much.” Jason knew that wasn’t what she needed to hear. He brushed his hand across her stomach, trying to figure out how he felt. He wished that it was time to feel kicking. Jason hated to see her so disappointed. Kimberly did look like she was upset. “You have thought hard about this, I can tell.” Jason admired how much thought she’d done, truly. Jason kept his eyes on her as a lock of his hair fell out of his ponytail. Jason ignored it, keeping his brown eyes on her hazel ones. “I care about you. I’ve never cared about anyone before. I don’t know how you got me to break down and love you.” Jason knew it hadn’t been her trying to trick him into anything. Kimberly wasn’t like that. Jason felt himself wishing that he could actually do this with her. Have a baby. “Kim, I know that you want this. I’m not saying that I don’t. But I still don’t think that it’s a good idea. And do you know how many childless couples there are?” He asked.

A few tears fell off her chin. Kimberly knew that that had been hard for him to say. She was so glad that he had. Even if he still seemed to not want to keep it. “We have plenty of time to decide. We can think about it. I just had to tell you.” Kimberly looked down at her lap then. She knew that the silver lining was that Jason hadn’t run screaming from the room or break up with her. Kimberly took a deep breath. “Jason, there’s also something else. This isn’t as life changing or catastrophic.” She knew that he’d get it, he was smarter than he let on. She waited till she was sure he was listening before she went on. “None of my friends think that we should be together.” Kimberly couldn’t keep tears from falling.

Jason reached out to wipe them away. “I’m so sorry Kim. You do deserve better than me, I’m not going to dispute that.” Jason brushed more tears away. “You know that I’m not going anywhere. I don’t know how you did it, but I love you.” She was the reason he was still alive. Jason thought of the ring he had hidden in his sock drawer at home. He hadn’t told anyone about it, with Bulk gone and Skull hating him for helping his best friend die, he didn’t really have any friends. Just Kim. Her friends apparently didn’t like him. Not that Jason blamed them. He was worse than pond scum, and he knew it. Jason looked into her eyes. “What do you want to do? Are you going to keep being friends with them?”

“I don’t want to lose them by any means,” Kimberly said, taking a deep breath. She didn’t want to have to choose them or Jason. She had been friends with them for a very long time. It would hurt to lose them. And it would be hard to lose Jason. “I don’t want to lose anyone.” She didn’t know what was going to happen next and it was scaring her. Kimberly looked up, Zack had just walked in. She met his eye, and he came over to their table. Kimberly looked up at him. He looked like he was about to yell about something. Kimberly set her hazel eyes on him, wondering what he was going to say. “What do you want, Zachary?”

Zack folded his arms. “What were you thinking?! You’re pregnant?! You’re ruining your life! This guy isn’t good enough for you.” Zack had just spoken to Aisha. Zack knew that Kim would most likely get angry at her, but Zack wasn’t sure that she should be. It’s not like he was going to go and tell anyone. Zack ignored Jason, and that was a bad idea. Jason stood and shoved him backwards. Zack glared at him. “You do that again and I’ll show you exactly how I got my black belt in hip hop kido.” He growled. Zack didn’t back down, Jason had slipped into a fighting stance. Zack followed suit. 

Jason glared back at him. “You will not speak to her that way. We were safe. Condoms aren’t 100% effective. You don’t get to treat her that way. I don’t blame you for not wanting her to be with me. I don’t think she should be with me, either. But she’s one of your best friends. You don’t have to like me, but if you love her, then you support her choices. I know you aren’t a douche, since I am one. Stop acting like one. And I’ll tell you right now, that I don’t care about your black belt. I have a black belt in four different kinds of martial arts. So there’s no fucking way you can kick my ass.” Jason told him, Kim seemed to not know what to do. 

“Stop fighting!” Kimberly finally cried, standing. Then she clenched her stomach, pains were coming. That wasn’t good. Jason moved to her when she made a face. “Jase, something’s wrong.” Kimberly gasped, as he put his arms around her. Kimberly was quiet as Jason rushed her outside to her car, Zack following. Jason made sure she was secure in the passenger seat and accepted the keys when she handed them to him. Jason had a short conversation with Zack about them meeting at Urgent Care, and Kimberly was fighting back tears. Kimberly couldn’t be losing the baby. It couldn’t be that, right? Kimberly barely felt it when the car started and tore down the street. Kimberly felt a rush of love for Jason. 

They had to wait a few hours, when they finally got to see someone, they were told that Kimberly had lost the baby. She was doing her best to hold in her tears. Jason sat next to her on the bed. Kimberly listened as the doctor gave her some information about psychiatrists if she wanted to talk about it, They told her it wasn’t anything she’d done wrong, sometimes it just happened. Kimberly buried her head in his chest as soon as the doctor left. Zack was hanging back in a corner of the room, letting them have a moment. Kimberly was still in shock, she didn’t know what to do or say. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist. Kimberly started to cry, and she burrowed her head deeper into his strong chest. She sniffled, trying to calm down. Kimberly hadn’t expected this when she had found out she was pregnant. “Jason... … we lost the baby.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Kimberly had to admit, even though she was in shock and devastated, Jason smelled really good. Kimberly kept shaking, as Jason’s arms tightened around her. Kimberly couldn’t believe this. “Jase, I know this is the wrong time to make decisions but please. We have to move in together. I can’t get through this without you.” Her voice was shaking. 

Had she really just asked that? Jason was nineteen and he had his GED, and she was seventeen and a junior. They couldn’t really be considering this. Jason kept his arms around her, and stroked her back. “Okay. I’ve got a compromise. You can stay with me for a little while and we’ll see how it goes.” Jason told her, and she told him that was better than nothing. Jason knew they had to wait for someone to bring her discharge papers. He turned to look at Zack, pulling out some money. “Would you go pick up some food? Kim needs to eat something.” They shared a look, and Jason knew that something had changed between them. Jason knew that Zack was seeing him in a new light.

Zack nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go. There’s a Taco Bell just down the street.” He said, and touched Kim’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kim.” He told her, and kissed the top of her head. Zack headed out to his Jeep. He couldn’t believe that this had happened. He also couldn’t believe that Jason had stuck by Kimberly the whole time. He knew that Jason wasn’t the guy that Zack had thought he was. Zack headed to Taco Bell, and he knew that this was going to be a huge loss to Kimberly. Zack knew how much Kimberly loved Jason, and this baby had been a part of them. Zack felt awful for yelling at her for getting pregnant. He had been a dick and as soon as he could he was going to apologize to her. Zack knew he had been wrong.

Three months later

Kimberly was fully moved into Jason’s new apartment. She had asked Aisha and her new friend Kat to come over while she took another pregnancy test. This wasn’t on purpose, but they’d had sex a few times without a condom. Kimberly had been meaning to get birth control but she hadn’t been able to yet. Kimberly had peed on the stick and they were all sitting on the bed while they waited for the timer to go off. KImberly had never been so nervous, and her period was two weeks late. Kimberly sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Do you think I’m going to be pregnant again? Jason and I haven’t exactly been careful.” Kimberly couldn’t believe that they were dealing with this again. But honestly, she hadn’t exactly been herself since the miscarriage. Kimberly hadn’t talked to her father since she’d told him about the miscarriage. He’d done exactly what she’d thought he’d do, he kicked her out. Kimberly cast her glance at her friends. Things had been a little rocky with Kat at first, since she’d slept with Jason, but once Kimberly found out she had a secret girlfriend, they’d become friends. Plus, it helped that Kat was truly Jason’s friend. Kimberly sighed, they still had three minutes. It was going to feel so long. 

Kat brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. “Kim, are you sure you guys weren’t trying to get pregnant? Jason’s told me that he might have accidentally on purpose forgot the condom a few times.” Kat knew that Jason had kind of liked the idea of having a kid, even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but her. Although now that he and Zack were friends, they were hanging out a lot. Kat would even go so far as to call Zack Jason’s best friend. Kat was leaning back against the pillows and Aisha was as far from Kat as she could get. Kat knew it was because Aisha didn’t like her. Kat knew that she couldn’t do much to change that. She had a suspicion it was because Kat had fucked Jason.

Blushing, Kimberly said, “Not that we have actually decided. But maybe subconsciously.” She admitted shyly. She didn’t know if she really felt bad about that. It was May, and prom was coming up. Juniors and seniors were allowed to go. Kimberly was over the moon, because Jason had actually agreed to go with her. She knew it was because he really did love her. Kimberly knew it even if he didn’t say it out loud. Jason was more of a let his actions speak kind of guy. She didn’t mind though because he did everything he could for her. Kimberly gasped as the timer on her phone went off. She went into the bathroom, and took a deep breath as she picked up the stick. “Oh my God! I’m pregnant!” 

Her friends both squealed as she came out to show them. Kimberly couldn’t believe it. She knew that they shouldn’t have been sort of trying. Kimberly couldn’t help being excited though. She was still dealing with the miscarriage pain. But she was glad that she and Jason were pregnant again. Kimberly heard a key in the door (Jason made her promise to keep it locked even when she wasn’t home) and squealed in excitement and ran to greet him, brandishing her test. “Jase! I’m pregnant!” She squealed, and she saw his face light up in a genuine smile. It had been awhile since she’d seen it. 

“Really?” Jason asked, and when she gave him a grin and nodded, he dropped his gym bag and threw his arms around her and swung her around. Jason knew they shouldn’t have wanted this, but he was glad anyway. Jason set her back on the floor and caught sight of Kat and Aisha coming out of the bedroom. “Hey guys.” Jason said, his hair was wet from the shower. “I’m making lasagna for dinner, if you guys want to stay.” Jason met Aisha’s eye, and he wondered if Aisha was ever going to get along with Kat. He was starting to doubt it. He knew it was because he and Kat had fucked when he and Kimberly had first met. 

When Kat said she’d stay, Aisha said, “Thanks, Jason, but I’ve got a lot of homework to get done.” She had told them goodbye and congratulations, and then headed out. Jason’s new apartment was in a better part of town, but it was still not as nice as it should be. Aisha couldn’t believe that Kimberly was a teenage girl and pregnant for a second time, and it was on purpose. Aisha didn’t care how much Kimberly denied it being on purpose, Aisha knew it was on purpose. She got to her car and set off a text to Zack to tell him the news. She wasn’t surprised when he told her that Jase had already told him. Aisha sighed as she got in her car. She had to admit, she’d been wrong about Jason. He had stuck by Kimberly through this whole miscarriage time. He still shoplifted, he still wore too much leather, he’d gotten a new motorcycle, he still had a fake ID to purchase alcohol, and he still smoked marijuana, but he really did love Kimberly. Aisha had hated to admit she was wrong. But she knew that he’d proved a million times over that he loved Kimberly. Aisha had found herself actually liking him. Kat, though, she wasn’t sure she’d ever like her. Aisha knew she was still mad that Kat had fucked Jason. Aisha knew that Kat was secretly dating a girl they went to school with, but still. Aisha was wondering who it was, Kat refused to tell them who it was. Aisha was really curious.

Jason was gathering things to make the lasagna on the counter. Kimberly and Kat were discussing baby names as he did so. He smiled to himself as he got out a skillet to brown the meat. His uncle had taught him how to cook when he was a kid. Good thing too, or they would have starved, David Scott had never lifted a finger to cook. Jason put the meat on and got everyone a drink, sodas for the girls and a beer for himself. Jason wasn’t going to change just because he had a girl he actually cared about. Jason cracked it open and took a sip. He watched Kimberly as she talked. She was so beautiful. And she was smiling for the first time in awhile. Jason chimed in the conversation. “I like the name Laura for a girl.” His voice wasn’t his normal gruff tone. It was soft and shy. Laura had been his mom’s name. Kim met his eyes, and Jason knew she was making the connection. He’d actually told her about his family. He supposed a meeting with his uncle Theo was in order. Especially now that Kim was knocked up again. Jason looked at Kat. “Laura was my mom’s name.” She had been named after Laura Ingalls Wilder, funnily enough. Jason had read the books when he was ten. Whether he would admit it or not, he liked them. They had been strangely compelling.

Kat cracked open her soda. “Jason, that’s really sweet of you to name the baby after your mom.” She told him, and she knew he wouldn’t deny it or get angry, she and Kim were the ones he was himself with. Kat said, “Are you going to tell Theo?” She had met him once or twice, both times on accident. Kat was glad that Kimberly hadn’t been mad about it. Especially since it hadn’t been planned. Kat knew not to ask about Jason’s dad, because she knew Jason had no plans to ever talk to his father ever again. Kat didn’t blame him, it she’d had David Scott as a father she’d have hated him too. Kat watched as Kimberly thumbed through a baby name book. 

“Jase, it really is sweet.” Kimberly agreed when he didn’t tear Kat’s face off for saying it was. “Kat, you should see the pics of her, she was gorgeous.” She gave Jason a smile. His eyes were a bit misty but otherwise he looked okay. Kimberly knew that was good progress. She was so proud of him. Kimberly had no desire to name the baby after her mother or father. Her mother had gone to Paris and abandoned her. Kimberly hadn’t thought about her on purpose in a long time. She didn’t get to know anything about Kim’s life. Although she would bet money Peter had told her about all that had gone down. Kimberly also would bet money that her mother didn’t give a shit about any of it. “Jason looks just like her.”

Jason blushed a bit. “You’re biased, as I am your baby’s dad. Plus, you love me.” Jason stirred the meat, and added the sauce. Jason was feeling so much better now that he knew Kimberly was going to have another baby. Jason had thought a lot in the last three months about kids. He knew that losing that first baby had changed him. Jason was still so scared to be a dad, but he also was very glad that he and Kimberly were tied together forever. Even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Jason pulled out his phone though, and showed Kat pictures of his mom. She was average height, but she had Jason’s eye and hair color, and his nose.

“Oh, Jase, Kim’s right, she was beautiful.” Kat said. She was definitely of the mind that Jason definitely got his looks from her. Plus, Kat had seen David, and he wasn’t as good looking as Jason. Kat watched as he started adding things to the sauce.Then she looked at Kimberly. “Do you think Aisha is ever going to like me? I mean, I get why but it’s time to let it go. I’m dating Kellie.” Kim and Jason were the only ones who knew it was Kellie John who was her girlfriend. She didn’t trust anyone else enough to tell them. She knew that Aisha would tell Zack, and Zack would tell Curtis and Billy. She was trying to respect Kellie’s wishes.

Kimberly shook her head. “It might take a long time. She’s still not really sure about Jason. She’s starting to come around on him though. It’s actually because of Zack’s 180 I think.” She knew the real reason but she couldn’t say it out loud. KImberly was mostly okay as long as they didn’t talk about the miscarriage. Kimberly knew it was bad to start to get excited about this baby until they were out of the woods from having another miscarriage. She just couldn’t help herself. Kimberly knew how much Jason had wanted this, even if he hadn’t said so out loud. She knew that he wanted another chance to be a father. Kimberly watched her boyfriend, wondering what was on his mind. She didn’t know, but she knew that he had an engagement ring hidden in his sock drawer. KImberly was wondering when he was going to ask her. There was nothing stopping him. She’d be eighteen in about a month and a half. Not that they should get married before she graduated from high school. Although she knew that when he did ask, she would definitely say yes. Kimberly knew it was insane to know that he was the one already. But she did know. He was it. She knew that he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She looked at Jason. “Are you okay, Jase? You’re being very quiet.” She wondered if he was worried about something. Kimberly brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He was stoic when he wanted to be it could be hard to know his thoughts.

“Yeah, baby, I’m fine.” Jason told her, giving her a half smile. That ring was on his mind. Jason stirred the ground beef. Then he said, “I’ll be right back.” Jason went to the bedroom. It was time, it was time to ask her to marry him. Jason got the ring box out of his sock drawer and went back to the kitchen. He said, “Kim, there’s something I have to say to you.” He got down on one knee, and Kimberly gasped, and Kat’s mouth dropped open. “Kimberly, I haven’t exactly had the best life. You know that. There’s not a lot of people that I let into my world. You know that, too. But you wormed your way in. I didn’t believe in love at first sight until I met you. But I really do think that I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you.” He was starting to cry a little. He couldn’t help himself. “You have proven to me over and over again that you love me. Even though I was such a dick to you, you stuck by me. You refused to see me as just some bad kid from the wrong side of the tracks.” Jason opened the ring box. “I would love it if you would agree to be my wife, Kim. You’ve changed me so much, more than I ever thought possible. And I’m not sure that I care that you did. I’m never the one who changes. It’s everyone else that changes. I want to be yours forever.”

She brushed a few tears off her cheeks. “Yes, Jason, I’ll marry you.” Kimberly let him slide the ring on her finger. It wasn’t a big diamond, and it was on a silver band, but she loved it. The diamond was gorgeous. She knew his karate classes must be doing very well. Kimberly looked at it in awe, and then looked at Jason. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. When the kiss broke she wiped tears off his face. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Jason. I know you don’t think you’re good enough for me. But you are. You stumbled a bit at first, but you have been great for awhile now. You proved to me that you are going to treat me and this baby right.” It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest she was so happy. Jason moved to check the meat. Kimberly showed Kat the ring, still unable to believe that he’d been planning this. She knew exactly how lucky she was. Kimberly just hoped that this baby would get the chance to be born. They deserved to be happy. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Her ring caught the light and she smiled. “Jason, you don’t know how happy that you just made me.” She told him how Kimberly couldn’t wrap her mind around any of it, no matter how hard she tried. Kimberly was such in awe that she didn’t even know what to say. Kimberly wondered when they would actually do this, get married. It was just so amazing.

Later that evening, they were getting ready for bed. Kimberly was wearing one of Jason’s tee shirts and underwear to sleep in. Kimberly crawled into the huge king size bed, Jason had gotten it used. Jason was sliding into bed naked. Kimberly licked her lips. She had some homework laying in front of her. She was trying to finish a paper for English. She was writing a paper on The Raven, it was one of her most favorite poems, and the assignment was to pick a Poe story or poem to write about. She hadn’t even hesitated on what to write about. She watched as Jason flipped on the television. ‘Not too loud, babe, I’ve got this paper to finish.” She told him. Jason nodded, peering at her laptop. She didn’t know what he expected to find, Word was open. She was about halfway through her paper. She started typing again, she needed a good grade on this paper, it counted for 75% of her final grade overall. She was determined to move on to being a senior. Kimberly looked at Jason, pausing her typing. “Are you really happy about the baby?” Kimberly knew that he was, but for some reason she needed to hear it out loud. Her hazel eyes were wide as she looked at him. She didn’t know if she could handle it if he wasn’t excited. But she knew that she had to know.

That got Jason’s attention. “Why would you think that I’m not?” He was excited, hit he was also scared. He’d never had a good father, and he was terrified he was going to mess the kid up. “I’m glad. I know how much you wanted that first baby.” He reached out to stroke her cheek, her eyes filled with tears. “We’re lucky to have this baby, Kim. I’m not going to lie, I’m scared to death that I’m going to mess this kid up. I’m so glad that you got me to let down my guard, but I’m still that bad boy who rode into town on his sweet ass Harley inside. You just have to know that I may never stop being the bad boy.” Jason brushed his hand through his long black hair. “I promise, I’m excited.”

A smile spread over Kimberly’s face. “I thought so, but I didn’t want to assume. But you aren’t going to mess up our kid, Jason. And you know I don’t care what or who you are. If you don’t want to change it doesn’t matter. I will still love you, no matter what.” She looked into those brown eyes that were so much like melted chocolate and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Kimberly knew that Jason was going to be a great father. She couldn’t imagine anyone else being her baby’s father. Kim kissed him and then went back to her paper. She could hear the sounds of a karate movie, and chuckled to herself. That wasn’t a surprise to her, Jason loved those movies.

The next morning, Kimberly woke up before Jason and got showered. She was so ready to turn in her paper. Kimberly moved to get dressed, and as she was, Jason started to stir. Kimberly wasn’t able to keep from leaning down and kissing him. He was only half in the covers, and her blush covered her face. Kimberly looked into those gorgeous brown eyes. Her fingers moved over his scruffy chin. “I wish I didn’t have to go to school. Because I love how you look in the morning.” She truly did, too. Her hand ran along Jason’s hairy chest, it was strong and solid. He was built like a linebacker.

Jason couldn’t help himself, he reached up and tugged her down by her shirt and kissed her. “I wish you didn’t have to go, because you’re so hot when you get out of the shower.” Jason let go reluctantly. He moved to slide out of bed. He’d gotten another tattoo on his other arm, it was Kimberly’s name in a heart. Jason had wanted to prove to her that she was his forever. Jason headed into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and ran his hand through his long hair. It was getting longer, it hung past his shoulders. Jason got out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. He caught Kim’s eye in the mirror.

Kimberly watched him, leaning against the doorjamb. “What’s your schedule like today? Can you come and have lunch with me?” She asked. Kimberly knew that sometimes he worked on bikes for money if he didn’t have any classes to teach. She knew that he was going to be a great provider. She brushed her hand through her long brown hair. She loved to watch the hair falling down his back. It was gorgeous. Kimberly watched as he finished brushing his teeth. “I’ve got to go grab some breakfast.” She moved to him, kissing him again. Her hands went around his neck, tugging lightly at his hair. She was rewarded with a soft moan coming from the back of his throat.

“I have a light schedule, I can meet you for lunch.” Jason told her, reluctantly letting go. He knew that they didn’t have time to have sex. Jason had to admit, it was kind of hot, knowing that she was carrying his baby. Jason brushed his hand through her hair. “You can count on me.” He promised her. Jason then had a thought. “Are you going to call the doctor, confirm the pregnancy? Sometimes you can get a false positive.” Jason really hoped that this wasn’t going to upset her, remind her of the miscarriage. But it was definitely true, and Jason didn’t want to stick his head in the sand. He wanted them to be as realistic as they could about this. Jason stroked her cheek, hoping that she would be okay. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, upset her.

“Actually, yeah. I called before, last night. I have an appointment in a couple of days. We’re going to be fine.” Kimberly was sure it was going to be fine. She was glad that he was at least trying to be positive about it. Kimberly was glad neither one of them was sticking their head in the sand. Kimberly ran her fingers through his hair again. “You definitely should come if you’re not teaching a class.” The changes he’d made over the last few months took her breath away. She knew that he didn’t have to change to be what she needed. She loved him for who he was. That included his motorcycle and pot smoking. 

Jason stroked her cheek. “Okay. You let me know and I’ll do my best to clear my schedule.” He didn’t want to cancel a class though, just because they needed the money. Jason wanted their baby to have more than he had growing up. He guessed maybe that meant he was better than his own father. He felt a lump in his throat. Jason knew it was really hitting him now that he was going to be able to do this. He already loved this baby so much. Jason set his hand on her stomach. He just wished it was time for the baby to be kicking. It was really hitting him that they were going to be parents. Kimberly was growing a person.

She smiled at him. “I promise I will.” She told him, gave him a kiss, and then grabbed her bookbag and keys and phone. “I love you.” She told him, and ducked out of the apartment. She headed down to the lobby and outside to the car. She was glad that her father hadn’t been able to keep her car, although he had tried. It was in her name though. Jason had agreed to do the last few payments. Thankfully, it was only four or so. Her father was a lawyer and had paid as much off as he could. But then again, Kimberly had never done anything that he disapproved of. Until now, that was. Kimberly had never done anything that he disapproved of. Until now, that was. Kimberly missed him, if she was honest with herself. She knew that there was no way he missed her. Kimberly got in, she drove a Jeep. She was just getting settled in and sliding the key in when her phone went off with a text. She reached to check it before she started to drive. She peered at her phone, it was from Zack. Girl, Aisha told me ur knocked up! Kimberly laughed out loud. Zack was so great. Kimberly was glad that he’d come around on Jason. She texted back yes with four exclamation points and a big smiley face. KImberly knew that Zack still may think they shouldn’t have gotten pregnant, but he was doing his best to be behind them. Kimberly double checked that no one was hiding or watching her, and pulled out of the parking lot. Kimberly couldn’t believe that she was carrying Jason’s baby again. She wasn’t even hoping for one gender over the other.

When she walked into school, everyone was watching her. Kimberly knew it was partly because of her and Jason, and partly because of her being that girl who had the miscarriage. Kimberly had used to be one of those girls who was very popular. She didn’t care if she was anymore. Kimberly knew that she knew what was really important in life now. When she reached her locker, she saw Skull leaning next to it. This was a surprise. Ever since Bulk died, he’d stopped hitting on her. She knew it was because he blamed Jason. Kimberly walked up, spinning her combination. “What do you want, Skull? Just because Jason got his GED doesn’t mean that you can just hit on me.” Then she remembered her ring, and held up her left hand. She showed him the ring that was sitting there. “Jason put a ring on it.” She told him, even though she didn’t even like Beyonce. She changed out her books, all the while thinking she may have to text Jason, let him know what Skull was doing. Kimberly knew it would be rough for him to hear, even though he had known Bulk’s intention to kill himself, he still felt guilty for having been the one to help. Kimberly didn’t want to have to remind him of it if she didn’t have to. She finished and closed her locker door.

Skull rolled his eyes at her remark. He didn’t care if she was engaged or not. “You’re seriously going to throw your life away with Jason Scott? Kim, you were one of the most popular girls in school? He’s a total asshole, and it’s his fault that Bulk’s gone.” His eyes brushed with tears. There still hadn’t come a time yet when he could talk about his best friend without crying. “Kim, you know that I hit on you all the time. This isn’t me hitting on you. This is me telling you that I’m in love with you. You know that I’ll treat you so much better than he does. This is the last time that I will ever ask you. So this is your last chance.” Skull didn’t hold back.

Narrowing her glance at him, Kimberly held up her hand again. “We’re engaged, Skull. We’re going to be together forever. You don’t have to believe that. But if you really are in love with me, then you should want me to be happy. Jason makes me happy.” She didn’t want to have to tell him about the baby if she didn’t have to. But if he kept pressing she knew that she’d have to. Kimberly didn’t know what else to say to get him to believe that Jason was her future. Kimberly brushed her hand through her hair and adjusted her bookbag. She just didn’t know what to do. It was strange that Skull was doing this out of the blue. Kimberly didn’t get why he was trying after so many months of not trying. “I’m sorry, Skull.”

He knew about the miscarriage. He hadn’t reached out to her because he’d not known what to say. Skull hadn’t been through anything like that. Although, since Bulk had passed away, he’d found out that Bulk had had cancer, stage four. He got why Bulk had chosen to go out the way he did. Skull knew that Jason didn’t know, and he didn’t want to ease his guilt if he didn’t have to. Skull brushed hair out of his eyes. “I do want you to be happy, Kim. This douche isn’t going to do it for you. He may think he wants to marry you right now, but he doesn’t do things long term. He just doesn’t. Do you know how many times he’s moved? He’s never lived anywhere longer than a year. You’re here for the rest of your life, you know that. You’ve never wanted to live anywhere but here. Jason’s going to get bored or restless, and he’s going to leave. You know that, I know you do. This has an expiration date, this relationship. You know that deep in your heart.” Skull hated that he’d put that look on her face, but it had to be said. Skull didn’t know how to make her believe the truth. Skull wished that Scott had never come here. He knew he was never going to get Kim now. She was going to learn the hard way that her relationship was going to be short lived.

She watched him speak, and she knew she was going to have to tell about the baby. Kimberly brushed hair out of her eyes and looked at him. “Skull, I’m pregnant. Jason wants this baby.” Her eyes welled up with tears. “When we lost the baby, he was devastated. He didn’t say so out loud, but I know it killed him. I know you hate him, and I don’t blame you. You don’t have to like him. You have every right to hate him. You also don’t have to believe me, but trust me, Jason’s not going anywhere. He’s committed to me and Angel Grove. I don’t need that confirmed. He’s signed a two year lease on his apartment, Skull. He’s not completely changed, but he let me in. He loves me, and he’s not going anywhere. But even if he stayed the same as he is now, it wouldn’t change how I feel. Jason is my soulmate. We’re supposed to be together forever. Whether we stay here or not. You have to move on, Skull. You know the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You don’t deserve me doing that to you. Despite what you put out to the world, you’re a good person. You’ll find someone else, someone who will love all of you, even the parts of you that you don’t like. I know it’ll happen.” She touched his arm, and walked away, wiping tears off her face. She hated to reject him like that. She didn’t want him to keep hoping that he had a shot with her. Kimberly also knew there was a chance he’d tell people she was pregnant, too. She just hoped that he wouldn’t. 

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone knew about the baby. KImberly had been in tears all day off and on. People were talking about her all over the school. Kimberly didn’t know what to do, and she was terrified. Jason was going to be so pissed. Kimberly walked into the cafeteria, and joined the hot food line, trying to ignore what everyone was saying. When she got through the line, she saw Jason standing at the door of the cafeteria, looking at her with a hurt expression. 

_You are the candle, love’s the flame_  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Til the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shining like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one 

_Said I loved you but I lied_  
‘Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
‘Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied 

_With all of my heart I tried in vain_  
How can mere words my heart explain  
The taste of heaven so deep so true  
I’ve found in you  
So many reasons in so many ways  
My life has just begun  
Need you forever, need you to stay  
You are the one, you are the one 

 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been so long! I’ll try not to let that happen again. Also, let me make one thing clear so there’s no confusion. I WILL NOT TOLERATE TOMMY/KIM SHIPPERS LEAVING HATEFUL REVIEWS ON GUEST ACCOUNTS!!!!!!!!!!! If you don’t ship Jimberly, WHY ARE YOU READING A JIMBERLY FIC?! STOP TROLLING MY SHIT. I don’t read T/K fics and then bitch to the writers that their ship shouldn’t ever have been canon. Which I wholeheartedly believe. But I’m mature enough to let people have their ships. When I’ve been treated like SHIT for the last 24 years by T/K shippers. I’m allowed to think that JDF and Tommy are both douchebags. Let me have my ship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me also remind you that Tommy/Kat were the couple who was endgame. And Jimberly was. SO LET IT FUCKING GO. You can still ship your pointless ship. Stop leaving reviews on guest accounts when you know full well those can’t be replied to. I’m telling you right now, those WILL be deleted before the three days are up. Stop being a fucking coward and STOP TROLLING MY SHIT.** _


	5. Said I Loved You

Chapter Five: Said I Loved You

Kimberly ran up to Jason, and she saw the tears on his face. “Jason, I’m so… please. Don’t be mad, okay? Skull was trying to steal me away from you. I was just trying to prove to him that you and I are forever.” Kimberly knew it sounded incredibly insane, but it was the truth. Kimberly reached out for his hand, and he let her take it. His fingers laced with hers tightly. Kimberly looked up at him, wishing that Skull had just taken her word for it that Jason was serious about her. “He was trying to get me to believe that you’re going to leave me. I didn’t know what to do.”

“He was what?” Jason asked, as he looked down into those hazel eyes. His blood was boiling. He was incredibly angry that Skull had seriously been trying to steal his girlfriend. Okay. fiancee. “Where is he?” He growled, and Kimberly looked upset. Jason set his brown eyes on hers. “Kimmie, tell me. He was actively trying to steal you from me. I’m going to show him that’s not fucking okay.” He snapped. Jason could hear a ringing in his ears as she led him into the cafeteria. Jason saw Skull sitting at a table by himself. Jason walked up to him and slammed his hands on the table in front of him. Everyone turned to look. Jason didn’t care. “You were trying to steal my fucking fiancee, Skullovitch?!”

Skull looked up at Jason. He was so very angry, but he was also scared. He’d seen Scott fight before, and he knew that he’d lose in in huge trouble with a physical fight. He stood and looked into the other guy’s eyes. “You’re going to leave her, Scott. You know it. You don’t stay anywhere longer than a year. This is Kim’s home. Forever. And you will get bored and leave, and then where will she be? Left to raise a kid all alone!” This part was yelled. Everyone was looking and Jason was looking even more pissed. Skull suddenly didn’t give a shit. “You’re not good for her!”

This is when Jason reached back and slapped him across the face, hard. There was a collective gasp. Jason slipped into a fighting stance. “Bring it, Skullovitch. I am going to kick your ass. You stay away from my fiancee. I mean it. I can’t change what happened to Bulk. I wish that I could. But what I can do is stop you from hitting on my fiancee. You know that you never had a shot with her, right? Never. Even before I got here. You never were going to get anywhere. So I’m going to teach you a fucking lesson. Be a fucking man, Skullovitch. Take it, fight back. But you will pay.” His tone was ice cold.

With a cry, Skull flew at him, and Jason stuck out his leg, kicking him directly in the balls. As Skull fell, Jason slapped him in the face again. He hit the floor. Jason ignored the looks he was getting from everyone. He leaned down to talk to him. “Look, Skull, you ever try and steal her again, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life. She is mine, you hear me? Mine.” He turned and grabbed Kimberly’s hand. “Let’s go. You’re dropping out. Getting your GED.” Jason didn’t want her around him anymore. He didn’t want to sound like an overbearing control freak, but she’d been planning to leave anyway, for the baby. So he didn’t feel wrong in suggesting that.

Letting him pull her to her locker, she knew that he was just trying to protect her. Kimberly spun the lock and reached in to get her things. She knew not to be angry. As she closed her locker, she heard Skull calling Jason’s name. Kimberly turned around, and Skull was running at Jason, who was prepared for him. She reached out and tripped Skull though, who as he went down knocked her back against the lockers. As she fell, she saw Jason rearing back and kicking Skull hard in his stomach. Then he rushed to Kim’s side. She was gasping and he moved to take her in his arms. “Jason…. we … he may have hurt the baby.” She told him, her voice just a whisper. She couldn’t believe Skull had done this. 

Jason was soon on his bike, he’d have Zack help him get Kim’s car later. She was sitting behind him, clutching his waist. Jason was driving as fast as he could. He was going to make sure that Kim and the baby were okay. They were soon pulling up in front of Angel Grove Memorial Hospital and he was hurrying her inside. He quickly told the nurse at the desk what had happened, and they were told to wait. Jason wrapped an arm around her, and she buried her head in his chest. Jason couldn’t lose this baby too. He’d kill Skull if that happened. Jason rubbed her side. “It’s going to be okay, babe.” Even if he knew that’s not what she needed to hear. But he couldn’t help it. Jason had to tell her that because he couldn’t deal with this the real way. Of believing that it was probably not going to be okay. She’d hit the lockers pretty hard. “You’ve got to be positive, Kim.” Jason told her, as she took a deep breath against his chest. He knew she was trying to keep from crying. Although Jason wouldn’t blame her if she did. This was a complete fucking mess. Jason was going to let Skull think it was over and then let him have it again. Jason wasn’t going to let him get away with this. Thank God there had been loads of eye witnesses.

The words he was saying made sense. She wasn’t going to lie, it did. But Kimberly was so scared that they were losing the baby. She couldn’t do that again. She had to have this baby. Kimberly hadn’t been able to believe that Skull had done this. She had known that he was a total asswipe, but she hadn’t known that he’d go this far. Kimberly kept her head in his strong chest, her hand toying with the hem of his tee shirt. She took another breath and said, “Jase, we already lost one baby. You know that Skull hit me way too hard.” KImberly’s voice shook. She knew he was right about being positive. She was trying her best. It was just impossible. “We’re…. I can’t lose another baby. If I do, I am not getting pregnant again.” She meant it, and she knew how much that would hurt him. Jason wanted kids more than he let on. Kimberly wanted them too, she just couldn’t do it if they lost this baby too. There was no way she’d get past that. She wished that her voice was stronger than it was. “I need you to know that. Because I can’t… I can’t go through another pregnancy.” Even if she really did still want his children. She just couldn’t handle another lost baby. Kimberly lifted her head then, to look him in the eye. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears. “Please. That has to be okay with you too. I can’t lose you again. Promise me that you won’t leave.”

That hit him very hard. Jason really wanted to be a father. He hadn’t known that until Kim had gotten pregnant, but he did. He wanted to give his child everything that he’d never had. However, he got where his fiancee was coming from. Losing this baby would be devastating. He got why that would put her off children for good. Jason cleared his throat and tried to formulate words. “I… look, I love you. You know that. I asked you to marry me. Never even remotely thought about doing that. I asked you, and I meant it. That won’t change if you can’t have kids.” Jason reached to brush tears off her cheeks. “We’re going to get through this, Kim. I know it. We just need to try and relax. Be positive about it. I know how hard it is. I know that. I just can’t believe that we’re losing this one.” Before he could go on, a nurse came with a wheelchair to take Kim for tests. Jason wasn’t allowed to go with her, so he sighed and kissed her before they moved off with her. Jason pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. This was going to be nerve wracking as fuck until he knew if the baby was alive. Jason didn’t know if there was a God but he was praying as hard as he could.

It took a few hours, but they determined that the baby was fine. Kimberly was still kind of in shock. Shaking so hard. Kimberly was wheeled out to Jason, who was waiting for her, talking to a cop. This worried her, as the nurse left her with Jason. She was holding some pamphlets and things the doctor had given her. Kimberly tried to focus on what the police were asking her fiance. She just couldn’t. All she could focus on was the fact that she had almost lost her baby again. Kimberly set her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby. She wished it was time for kicking. When she finally heard words, she looked up. “Jason was protecting me. Skull…. He was trying to steal me away.” Kimberly didn’t want Skull to be responsible for getting Jason getting in trouble. “Skull hit me so hard we thought I’d lost the baby. That’s why we’re here. We already lost a baby once. I can’t do it again. You aren’t going to take my fiance too.” Kimberly couldn’t handle losing him right now. “Please tell me there isn’t charges being pressed.” She didn’t keep her tone civil. She was tired and it had been a very long day. Kimberly just wanted to go home and cuddle with Jason. She couldn’t believe that this had happened. It wasn’t fair. Why did it have to be her and Jason who got the raw end of the deal? She honestly was worried that Skull was going to hurt her. Really hurt her.

“Actually, baby, the hospital called them when I told them what happened. They’re here to ask you questions about Skull.” He told her. They moved to ask Kimberly questions about what had happened. Jason wanted Skull to pay for what he’d done. They could have lost their baby. Jason had made sure the cops had known what Skull had done. Jason didn’t know why anyone hadn’t told them that he’d hit Skull first. Jason wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth though. Jason had pulled his long brown hair into a ponytail, and he reached to take Kimberly’s hand.

She told them what had happened and that she wanted to press charges. Kimberly was able to leave then, Jason wheeling her outside. Zack had dropped off Kim’s car, and had taken Jason’s bike to the apartment. Jason was wondering if Zack had taken a cab home of he was still there. Not that it mattered, except that he didn’t really want him there. He wanted Kim and he to be able to just deal with things for now by themselves. Jason needed a huge drink. This was almost too much for him to handle. He opened Kim’s passenger side door. “Kim? Did…. you… is the baby okay?” His tone shook.

As he helped her in the car, Kimberly looked into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. “The baby is fine, Jase.” She saw the relief in his face, and she reached out to grab his hand, lacing his fingers tightly with hers. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. Kimberly was glad to be able to give him some good news. “We’re all going to be fine.” She told him, and he was kissing her. Kimberly kissed him back, just glad that he was here. “Jase, I need to tell you something. I’m…. I’m worried Skull is going to… to try and rape me.” She couldn’t explain why that was a concern. But it was. Tears gathered in her eyes. “I am so scared.”

When he heard that, Jason’s blood boiled. It was fucking awful that she felt like that. “I promise, I’m not going to let that happen. You are my fiancee, and I won’t let him hurt you. Ever.” Jason told her, stroking her cheek. Jason wasn’t ever going to let something like that happen to her. Especially from Skull. Jason wasn’t going to stand for any of this. He was so glad that the baby was okay, but he wasn’t going to let Skull scare Kimberly. He started up the car, and heard Kimberly sniffling. “It’s going to be okay, babe. I promise.” He didn’t make promises that he didn’t keep, and she knew that. Jason pulled out of the parking lot and drove, wondering how Skull could be so brazen.

The following afternoon, Zack and Jason were hanging out at Jason and Kim’s. Zack’s parents didn’t really like Jason. Jason was using the George Foreman to make some burgers and some fries were in the deep fryer. Kimberly was out baby shopping with Kat. Jason was glad that she was out having fun. Jason was getting ready to tell Zack about what Kim had confided in him about Skull. She had told him it was okay to tell Zack. She knew they were best friends and that Jason needed to vent. Jason got out some cheese for the burgers. “So Kim told me that she’s scared Skull is going to rape her.” Jason’s tone was angry. “I told her I’m not going to let him hurt her. I’m finding it hard not to go and punch his lights out. It wouldn't help Kim’s case against him though.” Jason got out a beer for himself and a soda for Zack. Zack wasn’t one to imbibe. Cracking it open, Jason growled with anger. “I can’t believe that he even hit her in the first place. If he really loved her don’t you think hitting her was the wrong way to go?” He turned the burgers over. “I… she could have lost the baby. Again. I can’t go through that pain again. I just can’t. He deserves to pay for his actions.”

Zack agreed with him. “You’re right. I can’t believe that he hurt her like that. I don’t blame you for wanting to pound him.” Zack ran his hand over his hair. He knew how much Jason and Kim wanted their baby. Zack was just glad that it wasn’t him in the going to be a dad seat. Zack knew that he wasn’t ready for that. Zack opened his soda and took a long sip. “I’m glad that you didn’t lose the baby. I know how much you want it.” Zack also knew how hard it had been on his friends to lose the baby in the first place. Zack couldn’t ever imagine that pain. Zack and Aisha were having relationship problems. She still wasn’t okay with Jason. Zack was of the mind that if she loved Kimberly she’d give Jason a chance. Even if Zack got why she was nervous. Although the way Jason had been there for Kim through everything lately made up for his first impression. “Jase? Can I tell you something?” He asked, and when Jason nodded, Zack took a deep breath. “Aisha and I are having problems.” Zack knew that he was going to have to tell him why and he hesitated. “She’s still not behind you being with Kim and in our group.” Zack wanted to get Curtis’ opinion as well. He just couldn’t seem to get his cousin’s attention lately. He just wasn’t sure why. “I told her if she really is Kim’s best friend she has to try and accept you two. She seems to be having trouble with that.”

That didn’t surprise Jason. “I’m sorry she’s being so stubborn, man.” Jason honestly didn’t know that he blamed her. It’s not as if he thought he was good enough for Kim. Jason checked the fries. “I don’t know that I blame her though. It’s not like I’m good enough for Kim. I’ve never thought I was. But I will lover her as long as she lets me. Aisha is just going to have to deal with that. What did Curtis say?” Jason knew that Zack always got Curtis’ opinion too. Jason wondered why he never asked Billy. Jason thought Billy had his own views to offer.

 

Sighing, Zack said, “I haven’t asked him yet. He’s been busy with Billy a lot.” This hit him that maybe something was going on. “You know, they’re… maybe they’re fooling around.” Zack hadn’t expected that, but he supposed if his cousin was happy, that was all that mattered. Zack accepted the plate of food Jason handed him. “What do you think? Curtis has been cancelling plans to hang out with Billy.” That screamed hookups to Zack. He couldn’t believe he’d not thought of that till now. “That’s what you do when you start dating someone new.” His mouth dropped open in shock.

It hit Jason like that, too. “Oh, dude, you might have a point. Billy’s cancelled plans with me, too. I was supposed to fix his car. Told me he was hanging out with Curtis.” Jason hadn’t really gotten along with Curtis yet. But he’d been trying. He liked him. He really did seem like a great guy. Even if he had gone out with Kimberly as preteens. Jason knew that he didn’t have to be jealous. And 9/10 he wasn’t. It was just Skull he was worried about. Kimberly loved him and he knew it. Jason didn’t have to be a jealous ape. “I wonder if you asked him if he’d admit it. I mean, whatever makes them happy is fine with me, you know?”

That was something. If Curtis would cop to it. He took a bite of his burger. Zack chewed thoughtfully. “You have a point. I wonder if he would admit it. But if he is fooling around with Billy, I don’t want to force him to come out, you know? He has to be ready to come out. But I think it’s great if they are. I mean, they’re already friends. They’ll be great as boyfriends. I can’t imagine why else they’d be hanging out so much if they aren’t screwing.” Zack knew that he might be wrong, but it really was starting to feel he was right. Zack wondered how long it had been going on. He wasn’t surprised about Billy liking guys. But Curtis… that was a bit out of the blue. It was a strange idea.

Meanwhile, Curtis and Billy were making out on Billy’s bed. Neither had expected this to happen. Curtis kissed Billy deeper, his hand moving up under Billy’s shirt to stroke his stomach. About a year ago, Billy had forgone the glasses for contacts and had started working out. Now he was in Jason’s karate class. Curtis’ fingers moved over Billy’s strong abs. He sucked on the other boy’s tongue. Billy’s hands were gripping Curtis’ ass. Curtis groaned against Billy’s lips. This wasn’t their first time. Curtis had lost count. He reached and took off Billy’s shirt, tossing it on the floor. Curtis moved down and opened Billy’s jeans, his mouth taking in that long and hard cock. Billy groaned, his hand moving through Curtis’ jerry curl. Curtis shivered as his tongue moved over Billy’s cock. His hand cupped Billy’s balls as his mouth moved. Curtis loved giving Billy bjs. His hand moved from Billy’s balls to press a finger at Billy’s hole. Billy let out a long groan. Curtis slipped a wet finger inside the pucker of his boyfriend’s anus. Because they were, boyfriends, that was. Curtis deep throated him, his entire mouth full of Billy’s cock. When Billy was about to come, Curtis shucked off his clothes, grabbed a condom and some lube, and was easing onto Billy's dick.

When his cock slipped inside Curtis, Billy gasped. He loved being inside Curtis. As his boyfriend’s hips began to move, Billy’s hand went to Curtis’’ long and healthy dick and began to stroke. Billy gasped and so did Curtis. Billy loved having sex with Curtis. He might even be falling for him. Billy was scared of that. Because he knew he was gay. Maybe Curtis was just experimenting. Then Curtis was bracing himself on Billy’s abs and all cognitive thought flew out the window. All he could think about was Curtis moving his hips on his cock. Then he was coming, Curtis spurting all over Billy’s abs. Billy grabbed a towel to clean off as Curtis moved off him.

Curtis leaned and kissed Billy when his boyfriend had tossed the towel towards the laundry basket. He was ready to tell everyone they were boyfriends. When the kiss broke, Curtis lay his arm around Billy’s waist. “I love you.” Curtis said, and he knew that he meant it. Billy gave him a look of surprise. “I mean it, babe.” Curtis told him, stroking his boyfriend’s side. “I want to tell everyone we’re dating. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. You… I may not have seen this coming but I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Curtis wasn’t worried about what his family was going to say. He was sure that they were going to be accepting. Curtis was more worried about Billy’s conservative parents.

When Curtis told him that he loved him, Billy’s heart filled with love. Billy had known his feelings for Curtis were growing. But he hadn’t expected this. He looked into those chocolate brown eyes. Curtis was gorgeous. Billy loved his brown skin. He stroked Curtis’ arm. “I love you, Curt.” He told him. Billy was the only one who called him ‘Curt’. Billy liked that. It made him feel special. Billy felt so very special right now. “I… I can’t believe you love me, too. I am so very lucky.” Billy honestly hadn’t expected that Curtis was falling for him. He shivered in Curtis’ gaze.

“Do you know how amazing you are, William Mitchell?” Curtis asked. “You are so fucking smart, and you’re gorgeous, and I have you. I am so not good enough for you. I’m probably just going to end up as a construction worker or something and you’re going to go to college. You could go out of state. That’s so amazing, Billy. I’ll never be able to do that. You are so much better than I am.” Curtis wanted to be a dancer, but he didn’t really see that happening. He ran his fingers along Billy’s side. “But I want you to love me as long as you want to. I am so lucky that you let me love you.” Curtis leaned and kissed him.

“Hey, no. You are amazing, Curtis Taylor. You are going to go far. Do you hear me?” Billy asked. It wasn’t really fair that Curtis felt that way about himself. “You’re gorgeous. You’re smart. You could be anything you want. I’m lucky to have you. You’re so amazing. You are going to be one hell of a dancer one day. And I can say that I knew you when.” Billy blushed as he thought about what Curtis had said. “I may be smart, but I am not much more than that. I’m just a smart nerd. You are a gorgeous black dancer who could have anyone you want. Boy or girl.” Billy said this looking down at their bodies, not meeting his boyfriend’s eye. 

Tilting Billy’s chin up, Curtis looked into those gorgeous eyes. “Is that what you think? That I’m going to leave you? That this is just experimenting? Because I’m not. I don’t want you to think that. I love you. You. This isn’t just experimenting. You are my boyfriend. I want to be with you and I don’t care who knows it. You have to believe that, baby.” Curtis really did mean it. He couldn’t believe that Billy thought that. Curtis supposed it wasn’t unreasonable, but they’d been together for a few weeks now, with lots of sex. He couldn’t fake how he felt for Billy. “Promise me, we’ll come out. At least to our friends.” When Billy agreed, Curtis grinned and kissed him deeply. He was so very happy.

The next afternoon, Kimberly got home from studying for the GED. She wasn’t doing it for Jason. She was doing it for the baby. She knew how many people were gossiping about her. And she didn’t care. She had the life that she wanted. It may not have been planned, but she wouldn’t change it for anything. Kimberly put her bag on the counter. “Jase? I’m home.” She called out. Kimberly thought he might be home. He had been working earlier but he should be home by now. Kimberly went to get out a soda. As she did, he came out of the bedroom. “Hey, baby.” Kimberly said, moving to step into his arms. It had been a very long day. Kimberly leaned her head on his chest, as his arms slid around her waist. Kimberly let out a deep breath. “It was a long day. I’m so glad to be home.’ She said, her voice muffled as she spoke. Kimberly had been thinking about him all day. “Billy asked us to meet him and Curtis at the Youth Center. I think he and Curtis are going to finally tell us they’re dating.” This caused Jason to look at her in surprise. “Please, babe. I dated him. I know when he’s seeing someone.” KImberly stepped back and took a sip of her soda. “You hungry? I am beyond starved.”

“It’s just funny because Zack and I were talking about it yesterday. We kind of surmised the same thing.” Jason moved to get some ramen out of the cupboard. “Beef or chicken?” He asked, and she told him beef. Jason got out a pan to fill with water. “I am glad that they’re finally telling us. At least one of the Taylor boys is happy.” This caused him to get a confused look from his fiancee. “Zack and Aisha are fighting over you and I being together. Aisha is convinced that you and I aren’t meant to be together. Apparently she thinks I’m bad for you. I’d like to argue with her, but I can’t. I still don’t think I’m good enough for you. Don’t argue. That’s not the issue. The issue is if Aisha is your best friend, she should be at least trying to accept us.” Jason put the pan on the stove. Jason didn’t want to cause a fight. But he also felt that she deserved to know. “You need to talk to her, babe. I don’t want to become the thing that comes between you and your best friend. I can’t be that.” Jason had been fighting with feelings of anger with Aisha all day. It wasn’t fair of her to be doing this. “I just, I don’t know why she’s being this stubborn. I have proved over and over that I’m not going anywhere. I love you. That baby is mine. That ring on your finger, I put it there. What is so hard to understand?” His tone had risen a little. Keeping his anger in was so incredibly hard for him. 

Billy and Curtis’ fucking kind of flew out of her mind. “Really? She’s been… different lately. That’s why? I can’t… okay. Putting aside how you feel, she’s still wrong. She’s… why is she doing this?” Kimberly couldn’t believe this. She was sorry that Zack and Aisha were having problems, but it was incredibly rude that Aisha wasn’t even trying to accept her relationship. Kimberly could accept having issues with Kat. That made sense. Even if Kat had a girlfriend, sort of. Kimberly wondered if anything in that area had changed lately. She’d have to ask Kat. She took a sip of soda. “I’m… I’m so mad! I can’t even…. I always support her with Zack. Even when I think he’s right. And sometimes he is. I love Aisha and I’m her best friend, but she’s crazy on occasion. She’s a girl, and sometimes it’s in the crazy scary way.” Kimberly couldn’t keep her anger in check. “I don’t blame you for being angry. I can’t help being angry either. It’s… it’s so messed up.” Kimberly brushed caramel colored locks off her face. Jason added noodles to the water. She sighed. “I’m sorry she’s putting you in the middle, babe. It’s not fair of her. I’ll talk to her.” Kimberly hated what this was doing to Jason. He really had been trying to do the right thing. Even if he was still learning.

Jason hadn’t wanted to cause a fight. “I know how long they’ve been together. I hate that I might be the reason they break up. I don’t want that. At all. I want them to patch things up. Zack loves her. He really loves her. He couldn’t want things to end with her. Is there something going on with her? Why she would be being this stubborn?” Jason was of the mind that she was dealing with something major and wasn’t speaking up. Jason didn’t know that he blamed her if that was the case. It could be hard when you were dealing. He’d been there before. “I can get it, if she’s dealing with hard shit. But even then, she’s got to try and put it aside, you know?”

Sighing as she accepted the bowl of ramen he handed her. “I would love to be able to answer that. The answer is I don’t know. She hasn’t really been confiding in me, and now I know why.” Kimberly was so mad Aisha was shutting her out like that. She just hoped that she’d be able to keep that in mind when she spoke to Ish about that. She didn’t want to take anger out on Aisha if she was dealing with things. But she was so angry. Kimberly needed to deal with this. She just couldn’t let Aisha continue to fight with her boyfriend because Kimberly was with Jason. Why was that still an issue? Jason had proved his love for her over and over again. Why was Aisha still harping on this? It was ridiculous. 

Sitting down with his bowl of noodles, Jason sighed. He cracked open his beer. “I’m sorry that this is going this way. I’m so sorry. You know that I don’t want this. But I just had to vent about it. Zack’s been talking to me, and he’s so messed up about it. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say to him.” Jason honestly thought Zack should be angrier actually. Jason thought he was exercising great restraint in not going to yell at Aisha. “It’s really hard to keep my anger in. He’s got amazing restraint.” Jason took a bite of his noodles, trying his best not to growl with anger.

“I’m proud that you’re managing not to yell at Aisha. I don’t know why she’s being so stubborn.” Kimberly forked up some noodles and tried to keep her own anger in check. Kimberly knew she had to calm down before she spoke to her best friend about it. She didn’t want to get too angry at her. “I’m having a hard time holding back my anger too. It’s… I’m so outraged. I love you and I don’t know why it’s so hard for everyone to grasp that.” She took a sip of her soda. Kimberly looked at her fiance. “If you need to blow off steam by yelling at her I’ll understand. You have a right to be angry.”

That made him relax a bit, that she was okay with him bringing it up with Aisha. Jason knew that was a special gift. Jason growled, he couldn’t help himself. He was so angry. Jason wondered if this was really going to break up Zack and Aisha. He wouldn’t want that even if he wasn’t angry. Aisha hadn’t accepted Kat yet either, and Jason knew that wasn’t right either. Why was she being like this? Jason brushed his hair off his face. “I appreciate that, babe. She’s your best friend and I don’t want to come between you.” He knew that would cause all sorts of problems. Jason didn’t want to cause any more of those for Kim than he already had.

The following afternoon, they were all gathered at their table in the Youth Center waiting for Billy and Curtis. All of them were certain they knew that Billy and Curtis were coming out as a couple. Zack and Aisha had officially broken up that morning. It was killing him. Zack wanted them to patch things up. But Aisha seemed to have something else going on and he couldn’t get her to tell him what it was. Zack knew that they’d be apart until she worked it out. Zack was sitting quietly next to Jason and not saying anything. He didn’t know if he could handle his cousin being happy right now. As selfish as that was, and he knew it. He was trying to deal. It was just hard, he and Aisha had been together so long.

His brown eyes on Zack, Jason could tell something was up with Zack. Aisha was sitting so far away from them she wasn’t really in the group. Jason wasn’t sure if Zack was going to tell him but he had to ask. Jason was sitting on Kim’s side, she was texting on her phone while they waited. Jason didn’t know what he thought it was, but he could tell that Zack was very upset. Jason’s long hair was held back with a red bandanna. He felt eyes on him but he wasn’t concerned. They were all still gossiping about him. 

When Jason whispered to him, Zack was taken off guard. He didn’t know what to tell him. He and Aisha may be done for good. If he said that out loud, it was real. Zack sighed and finally answered. “Aisha and I broke up.” Zack watched Jason’s eyes widen. “I can’t… I can’t talk about it now though. I’ll get too upset and we need to be here for Billy and Curtis.” Zack kept his eyes on Jason, pleading with him to drop it. Zack kept reliving it over and over in his head and that wasn’t helping. Tears brushed his big brown eyes. He just prayed that Jason would go along with his request. Zack really couldn’t deal with this.

Billy and Curtis walked over then, both of them looking nervous. Billy took Curtis’ hand as he got ready to speak. “Okay. We’re about to tell you all some pretty shocking news.” Billy brushed his hand through his brown hair. Then he looked down at his and Curtis’ joined hands for strength. Then he lifted his head back up to look at the group. Jason and Kimberly shared a knowing look, Zack looked upset about something, as did Aisha, but Kat and Kellie seemed eager to hear the news. Billy cleared his throat and then said, “Curtis and I have been dating for a few weeks now. And now we’re officially boyfriends.” Billy could tell that Jason and Kim already knew.

Everyone reacted, and Curtis could tell that Zack wasn’t really into the celebration. After a glance at Aisha, Curtis knew what was wrong. He pulled his cousin aside. “Zackman, don’t try and deny it. I know you and Aisha broke up. Ya’ll might as well have put an ad in the paper.” Curtis hated that it was true, but he could tell that it was. Curtis ran his hand across his black hair. “Look, I’m sorry that this happened on the day Billy and I told our news.” Curtis really did feel sorry it had to happen this way. He could tell that Zack was trying not to freak out. Curtis wished he had a handkerchief to hand him. “You don’t have to be so fake and upbeat if you don’t feel it. It’s okay. I get it and I totally understand.”

When his cousin figured it out, Zack was barely able to keep his tears at bay. “I just wanted to say that I really am happy for you, Cman. I have to let you know that.” Zack wiped his eyes, trying to calm down. He knew that if he didn’t everyone else would want to know what was going down. Zack managed to give Billy a smile as he walked up to get Zack’s reaction. “I’m so happy for you guys.” Zack told him, and gave Billy a hug. Then he stepped back. “I’ve got to go, though, gotta run an errand for the parents.” Zack didn’t know what else to say and he had to get out of there. It was too much. He and Aisha may have broken up for good. Zack made it outside til the tears came. He didn’t know how he could be doing this to his cousin. Who had finally come out. And Zack was leaving in a total diva move and storming out. It really was making him feel bad. What else could go wrong? Little did he know never to ask that.

 

_**Author’s note: Okay. I know this could have been longer. But I had Jimberly feels that had to go somewhere. So here we are. I’m sorry it got angsty again. But I’ve already warned that it gets dark. It will most likely continue in that vein and while I didn’t plan Curtis and Billy, they’re most likely going to be endgame. Kat and Kellie too. Don’t like it, don’t read. I don’t respond to complaints about content. Just a head’s up, before you leave one. Especially from a guest account. I will delete that shit asap. Don’t like it read someone else’s fic. Not trying to please everyone and I won’t. I hope ya’ll liked and are hanging in there.** _


End file.
